The Ideals of Life
by Compbrain1720
Summary: After Unending Odyssey meets a Colonial Battle group headed by the Pegasus. When a Cylon infiltrator hacks the Pegasus's weapons and opens fire, the rest of the Colonial ships soon follow suit. Later, Earth deals with Asurans, a Wraith Super Hive, Colonial attacks, and Cylon Attacks. Will have a squeal.
1. Chapter 1

In August of 2007, the Earth ship Odyssey was flying through a remote section of the Milky Way Galaxy. During their exploration, they found a star system with 12 habitable planets and thousands of starships in the system. First contact with the 12 Colonies of Kobal, as they called themselves, went horribly. When they Colonials learned that the Terran's did not worship the same Gods as them and that they did not follow the sacred scrolls they decided to educate them. Forcibly if needed.

Six Battlestars attacked the Odyssey; missiles, rail guns, and cannons were fired at Earths flagship. However, the Little Lady's ZPM powered shields held back the attack with ease. After a minute of attack, the Odysseys commander opened fire of the Colonial Battlestars with the Asgard Plasma Beams; 6 shots in 3 seconds, the Battlestars had a hole, straight through the armor. Moments later the Odyssey entered hyperspace leaving the pride of the Colonial military to limp home.

(Six Months after the battle)

(Pentagon, Washington DC, Earth)

General George Hammond, Head of the Home World security sat in a Conference room with his most trusted Advisors. That these advisors were the former and current SG1 as well as General Hank Landry was just a lucky coincidence. With the breakdown of diplomacy between Earth and the 12 tribes of Kobal, War was a certainty.

"Where are we at Sam?" General Hammond asked Samantha Carter, soon to be commander of the Atlantis Expedition.

"Well Sir, we are in a lot of Trouble. The Tribes of Kobal are true masters of space warfare. In my opinion they are far more dangerous than the Goa'uld, or Wraith. They have the numbers, industrial might, and will to sweep through the galaxy teaching everyone the_true_ history of humanity. It's Ironic that their gods were Goa'uld."

"Sam is right General. I have been reading through their history. They have fought almost as many wars between themselves as we have. We will be facing an enemy with superior skills in space warfare and equal skills in land." Daniel Jackson told his longtime friend.

"Indeed, if the Jaffa fought against the Tribes of Kobal they would be slaughtered in combat. And because we are still recovering from the Replicators and Ori, the Jaffa would certainly lose." Teal'c said solemnly.

"Why exactly, and what can we do about it?" Jack asked

"The Colonials have been in space for several thousand years. They have extensive defense systems and they have the facilities to built and maintain a fleets of several thousand ships. If they got their hands on goa'uld technology or, god forbid, ancient technology we would be in trouble. We cannot beat them at the moment. We don't have enough ships to attack every ship in their system nor could we hold off their fleet if they attacked Earth.

Right now they are in a similar position we were when the Stargate program was started. They are actually in a better position as they have FTL capable fleets and the ability to build more."

"Bottom line carter what are the abilities of their fleet vs our ships?" Jack

"No ship in their fleet can hurt one of ours 1 on 1. But if a Mercury rammed a 304 the 304 would be crushed. And their FTL drive could allow their Raptors to bypass our shields or jump into the atmosphere of a planet. A Colonial Mercury class Battlestar is roughly 231 times the size of a 304 and 3 times the size of a Ha'tak.

The only 304 that could handle being rammed is the Odyssey thanks to the ZPM. But if a 304 was caught by 10 or more Battlestars the 304 would be trapped and would suffer heavy damage. If enough missiles hit the shields the energy feed back would short them out. And if one of their raptors was able to jump past our shields a nuke detonating directly against the hull of the 304 would destroy the ship. IN combat I would recommend the the 304's never stop moving. It is also vitally important the the colonials never get their hands on one of our ships. If they had access to the Asgard core on Odyssey.

I looked over the Sensor Data from the Odyssey. The Armor of the Battlestars is amazing. It can handle a direct impact from any Nuke we have on earth. However our Naquadah enhanced Nukes would destroy the Armor. Their weapons are very powerful as well. Their railguns would have destroyed the Ha'taks that Apophis used to attacked Earth with Little Difficulty."

"So what would you recommend we do?"

"We need more defenses and more ships. I think it's time to build an off world shipyard."

"Do you have anything in mind for that Sam?" Jack

"Yes, I have been going through the Asgard core. I found dozens of automated construction equipment designs. They look like Ant's and can build anything they are programed to. All we need to do it build the command core and factory, and then give them a directive."

"That sounds an awful lot like replicators to me." Jack

"I know, but it is how the Asgard built everything they had. Do you really think they built building and ship like we do?" Sam

"Well no. But how do you know that we won't have something like the replicators happening?"

"Because these Ants can't self-replicate or fabricate. They can put components together but nothing more."

"What about raw materials?" Daniel

"The core has a way to use the transporters to beam the ore right out of the ground in its refined state."

"Neat." Jack

"Why can't we use the Transporter to build a complete starship?" Jack

"We could, but we don't have the knowledge to build and maintain a reactor powerful enough to run the transporter at that level. We have the directions to build a reactor but not the skill." Sam explained to the group

"Where should we build the Shipyard you mentioned Sam?"

"I was thinking P3S-271. It is very close to earth, uninhabited and has a good amount of Naquadah and Trinium." Sam said smiling "I have actually been designing the base in my spare time for the last several months."

"What do you have so far?" General Hammond

"I have the control center, refinery, fabrication center, and Ship Berths for 304's and 303's in place. They are modeled after the original berths we have in Nevada. The base will also have the equipment available to handle massive expansions.

The designs I made also have APB's, rail guns, and a shield for defense as well as a cloak. Also Area 51 managed to reverse engineer, and improve, the Satellite weapon built by the Rand Protectorate.

The base will hopefully have some of these in orbit after being built. The designs also have the facilities to build these satellites and weapons on site and a much larger research site then Area 51."

"How long will building these facilities take?" General Hammond asked

"With the Asgard construction drones about 4 months for completion. However it would be operational in 2 weeks."

"What about the Tria? It's still sitting in the void correct?" Jack asked

"The Tria, you mean the Lantean War ship where the Daedalus found Living ancients?" Daniel

"Yes that one. Why don't we build a Hyperdrive for it and bring it to this base Carter wants to build?"

"With an Asgard Hyperdrive it could travel to the Alpha site. And with its power output it could travel from Earth to Atlantis very quickly. I would recommend that we give it APB's, if we use it as we will run out of drones very quickly." Sam explained for the next few hours the Eight talked about the preparation needed to be made for the war against the Colonies of Kobal.

(Colonial Ministry of Defense, Caprica, Cyrannus system)

Richard Adar President of the 12 tribes of Kobal was sitting in his office thinking about what had happened over the past 6 months. First a tylium scout patrol runs into a ship from Earth, then instead of agreeing to allow a team from the Battlestars to view their ship and technology. He did not understand however why the Battlestars opened fire on the Earth ship he did not understand. He read the reports and saw that the Battlestar Pegasus fired first, however he did not understand why they did.

The Pegasus security systems showed that Admiral Cain did not order her ship to fire. While Cain did not lose her rank the ship was assigned to a very low priority task. Thinking over his last few orders he truly did regret them. When the Earth ship, Odyssey, disabled 4 Battlestars with energy weapons and protected itself with shields. The military and the civilians wanted to get their hands on the technology. More accurately the admiralty was drooling over the possibilities.

However whatever technology the Earthers had they will not be able to beat the colonial military with ships sub-gunstar size. He was sure that the colonial military, with the resources of 12 planets, could handle the resources of one world. At least the was what his advisor Deanna Biers implied to him. OR more accurately convinced him of after dinner.

Despite everything however he did not want a war. He did not want everything the Colonials worked for over the last 40 years to be damaged by a civil war. However if he could reunite the 13 tribes he would go down in history as the greatest president that the colonies ever had.

Two months after the battle a state of war was declared between the two nations. Adar ordered an increase in military spending and ordered raptors and Battlestars to search for Earth. Adar just hoped Earth was close enough for the ships to find them.

Adar also ordered new mining sites and shipyards to be built. He was sure that if Earth was as advanced as he thought that they must have been very spread out.

(Cylon Home System, Unknown location)

"This is disaster." A Number 2 told his companions.

"Not completely. This does give us many options." The Number 1 said. This particular 1 was unique as he was the first humanoid Cylon built be the final 5.

"How, This 6 fired on the 13rs's ship. What happens if the Colonials and the 13th learn what happened?"

"They won't learn. My sister convinced President Adar that attacking the 13th tribe is the best option. While he does not want a war he will order an attack." A Number 3 told the others.

"As I said earlier this is an opportunity. We can use our operatives to insight a war between the 12 tribes and the 13th. Despite the abilities of the 13rs ships the 12 tribes outnumber them. A war will be costly for both sides. And once weakened, we can attack the 12 tribes and destroy them." The 1 said

"Yes, we need to reassign some of our agents. Have some of our field agents send anonymous packets of information to the Colonial News agencies. Have that information paint earth in as terrible a light as possible. Make it seem that Earth has child soldiers, slavery,. Anything that will cause the colonies to think that they are liberating the Earthers from an oppressive tyranny." 4 told the others. "This way we can get the Colonial Populous behind the War."

"Are we sure that we need to destroy the 13th tribe? They may accept us." An 8 asked

"Are you malfunctioning? Humans will never accept us." Number 2

"I am asking a question and looking at a problem from all angles 2." 8 said "Like you should be. Right now attacking the 13rs is a death sentence as we have no idea of their abilities."

"We know that their ship can handle a barrage of 4 Battlestars main gun for a minute before they fail." 6

"No we don't know that." The same 8 as before said 6 glared then said condescendingly

"The Odyssey opened fire on the Battlestars after a minute of sustained fire. Which means that they had something to hide. I believe that it was that their shields were about to collapse."

"Or it could be that they wanted to know how much punishment their shields could handle before they lost a single percent. Look at how quickly their weapons punched through the Battlestars armor. I reviewed the gun camera footage recovered from a Viper that captured visuals of the beam. The Pegasus Armor did nothing to stop the attack.

Analysis of the damaged armor showed that the beam was a plasma weapon. The 13rs used plasma as a weapons system." 8 said in awe

"That is why I said that this is an opportunity. We need to incite a war between the tribes." The 1 said

"There is something else. The audio recordings of the initial meeting show that the 13rs believe that there are alien races among the stars as well. If that is true then there may be advanced technology that we can find and reverse engineer to use on our BaseStars." 4 told the others.

"That is a good point." Number 5 said "We will need to send ships out in search of these worlds. Do we know where the 13rs went after they left?"

"No and that is another problem. We can't fight the 13rs if we can't find them." 8

"Do we have consensus?" every Cylon agreed and their course of action was started.


	2. Chapter 2

(Terran)

Three months later, The Tria was successfully recovered and modified, at the now online Aries site, with Asgard plasma beams and a cloaking device taken from a damaged Jumper. After The Tria was in service her massive cargo hold was used to rebuild the Midway station. The new midway was dedicated to the study of advanced, and dangerous, alien technology.

To fuel all of these construction projects hundreds of Asgard mining drones were released into the debris of P3S-452. In the year 2000 General Henry Bauer ordered, then Major, Samantha Carter to detonate one of Earth's first naquadah enhanced Nukes on P3S-452. When the nuke went off much of the naquadah near the surface turned to Plasma and nearly destroyed the SGC. When the first expedition ship arrived they discovered the planet had broken up, exposing massive amounts of naquadah and Trinium to space. Using the Asgard mining drones this naquadah was quickly refined and taken to Earths off world shipyard, Aries Site, and stored. Ready for use building more ships.

Working at full production Aries would be able to build a single 304 in 3 Months. However Aries had three berths for 304 productions. Another addition made to Aries was a reclamation facility. This allowed resources from destroyed ships from past space battles to be used. Ship graveyards from above Abydos, the Supergate, and others were towed to Aries and disassembled using Asgard beaming technology. The material was used to expand the Terran's space fleet. Until Samantha Carter had another brilliant Idea

Inside the SGC meeting room inside the pentagon General Jack O'Neill and General Samantha Carter were meeting about their resource problem. "You see General…"

"Carter it's just the two of us. Please"

"Sorry Jack. I was saying that I have a way to end our resource shortage and take care of a major problem." Sam reached into her pocket and dropped several blocks onto Jacks Desk, several VERY familiar blocks.

"Sam are you out of your mind? We are not using Replicators to mine resources." Jack yelled as he jumped up.

"I know that, I don't mean use replicators to mine. I meant use the raw materials inside already existing replicator blocks." Seeing Jack calming down Sam continued. "Think about it Jack. Across the Galaxy there are literally billions, if not trillions, of replicator Blocks, just waiting for someone to reactivate them. The replicator blocks are billions of tons of refined materials that we can use; naquadah, Trinium, Neutronium, Gold, Steel. All materials that we need are just waiting to be collected."

"How can we track them down?" Jack asked liking the idea, thinking it a type of poetic justice.

"If we reactivate the Asgard Sensor Net for the Milky Way Galaxy, we can reprogram the grid to scan for replicator blocks. We may even find a few Ha'taks that we can trade with the Free Jaffa for any replicator blocks they have." Sam told Jack knowing he would not want all of the technical details of collating the data from when the blocks were active. To their present location when them inactive.

"Alright Carter get to it. Let's go find us some bugs."

It turned out that the Jaffa had the largest collection of replicator blocks in the galaxy. After recovering the Ha'tak that the Replicators took over in orbit of Dakara the Jaffa simply dumped the blocks into space.

Once the Terran's learned where they started towing massive amounts of the blocks to Aries to be stripped down to their base components and used in building their new ships. Meanwhile more ships were entering hyperspace flying across the Galaxy towing infested ships back to Aries to be cleaned of replicators, and studied. Many of the systems on the recovered ships were very advanced due to the replicators, and this was the first time a replicator modified ship could be studied by the Terran's.

Most of the recovered ships were sold to the Tok'Ra or the FJN. However a few were sold to the Langara, for Naquadria, the Orbanians, and the Galarans. The Ha'taks sold to these races were modified back to the First Age, Pre Ra, specs. But most most of the Ha'tak, Al'kesh, and Tel'tak were disassembled and used as raw materials for Terran construction needs. Or used by the terrans, to tow more ships back to Aries.

(Atlantis, Lantea, Pegasus Galaxy)

Teyla Emmagan walked through the halls of Atlantis towards to underwater Jumper Bay with Colonel John Sheppard. They were going to meet with Rodney McKay, Radek Zelenka, Ronan Dax, and Carson Becket. Their goal was to repair the engines of the Wraith Cruiser on the bottom of the Lantean Ocean. Then bring the cruiser to the Void Midway station.

"I still can't believe you convinced me to do this. What do we need a Wraith Cruiser for anyway?" Rodney complained when they arrived at the jumper Bay.

"We want it because it can improve our understanding of Wraith technology." Teyla said from her seat.

"Why do we need to improve that? A 304 can destroy a cruiser in three shots anyway." Rodney observed.

"Because Rodney it is your job today. After this you will not need to worry about the cruiser again." John said after getting tired of Rodney's complaining. "Now Rodney get to work converting the cloak to a shield so we can dock."

"You are aware that converting the cloak to a shield will drain a lot of power right?"

"That is why I have a mark 2 naquadah generator under the seat to provide more power." Rodney heard the annoyance rising in John's voice and backed off

"Oh. Well ok then. I'll have it ready by the time you find the cruiser."

Two hours later, John landed the jumper a meter from the cruisers dock. After another fifteen minutes, McKay and Zelenka had connected a mark 3 naquadah reactor to the engines, getting them online.

"Alright I'm going to dock the Jumper in the Dart bay. Once I do that, we will take the cruiser into orbit. Rodney I want you to disable to the communication systems on the cruiser. That means subspace and telepathic communication." John explained

"How will we communicate without subspace?" Rodney asked condescendingly

"The Jumper will communicate with the Daedalus which will be towing the cruiser to midway" John explained, annoyed. 'For all of his brilliance Rodney really is dense.' he thought to himself.

"Are we ready, Teyla?" John asked 15 minutes later once he arrived back on the bridge from the hangar bay.

"I believe so, the engines are ready and I have a course set to enter orbit." She explained

"Alright." John reached up to his radio "Daedalus, we are ready to take off. Do you have a target lock on us?"

"Affirmative. We are ready to beam you out if something goes wrong." Colonel Caldwell replied.

"Alright Teyla lets go." Slowly Teyla began sending power to the engines and the anti-gravity generators. As power increased, so did the vibrations in the ship until Teyla shut down the generators.

Teyla saw John about to ask why she shut down, so responded before he could ask. "If I increased power any more, the hull would have fractured."

"Try again, but fire the maneuvering thrusters. They should loosen the mud and silt from around the hull."

"Very well." Teyla said, focusing her attention back to the Neural interface that functioned as the control system. The ship began shaking again as the generators activated. This time however the shaking was not as bad. Until, slowly the cruiser began lifting off the bottom of the ocean. It was slow going and took an hour for the cruiser to reach the surface. However once on the surface and the water drained, Teyla had the ship in orbit within a minute.

Another week in orbit scouring the cruiser for bugs and tracking devices, and the Cruiser was towed to Midway for study.

With the Completion of the first batch of 304's from Aries Site, the maiden voyage and shakedown cruise of the ships was to examine the remains of Tollana. When they arrived they found 400 survivors who were moved to Aries station, where the last of the Tollan's started rebuilding their lives. As well as the survivors, several Tollan data cores were recovered as well as a copy of their central library.

The Tollans began working with the Terran's and helped improve their understanding of the legacy left to them. After Disclosure, the Tollans were given Terran citizenship and turned Aries station into a self-sustaining colony.

"Hello Narim." Colonel Carter announced herself after walking into a lab on Aries.

"Samantha, it is good to see you again."

"It's good to see you as well. I'm glad some of you managed to survive."

"Yes my people have lost much to the Goa'uld. I am amazed at all your people have managed to accomplish in so short a period of time."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up. Anyway I need your input on a project." Sam pulled up a schematic on a computer terminal. "This is an Anti-Replicator Gun. The replicators are millions of Nanites that are work together emulating the most advanced form they know. That of their creators, the Ancients." Narim looked up startled, and his eyes betrayed his fear. "I see you understand our dilemma. Unfortunately they are extremely resistant to the disruptor technology and can adapt to it ending its effectiveness.

While we would love to not have to do this, the replicators are building dozens of ships to make an attack on Earth. And they are attacking the wraith by exterminating human worlds in Pegasus. We have a sample of their original base code and research notes and our notes on the ARG. We are hoping you can help us find a way to stop them."

"I will do my best." Narim was determined to make up for the past mistakes of his people.

(Cyrannus System, Bone Yard)

One of the most secret missions was a return to the Cyrannus system. After several attempts to open a dialog with the Colonials an official state of war was declared. Using sensor scans taken using an automated probe, Odyssey dropped out of hyperspace near the Colonial Military bone yard. The boneyard was the Colonial fleet's retirement center for old ships.

"Dradis Contact. It is not broadcasting an IFF and… Admiral It is a 13rs ship. Dradis has matched the hull configuration with the Earth ship Odyssey."

"All guns target the Earthers and open fire."

"Sir, Targeting cameras report that weapons fire is bouncing off an energy field protecting the targets hull. No visible damage."

"Under…"

"Sir, Enemy is firing." The entire ship shuddered as the Sublight engines were destroyed.

"Sublight engines are offline Sir. The Earthers severed primary power to them." Suddenly the ship shuddered again as power cut out.

"Sir, primary and secondary power just went out. I don't know why." There was an aura of fear through the CIC.

Everyone was silent until a mechanical whine was head along with a bright light. Seconds later a large silvery orb was sitting on the Dradis console. Suddenly a wave of blue light erupted from the orb; everyone felt a wave of pain until they fell unconscious.

On the Odyssey, Colonel Ian Davidson smiled. His mission was originally to capture a retired Colonial Battlestar from their bone yard. That went out the window when sensors detected a Modern Colonial Battlestar above the scrap field monitoring the location. After conferring with Homeworld Command and weighing the risks it was decided to capture the modern Battlestar instead.

Major Kevin Marks came up with a plan to beam a pound of C4 onto the primary and secondary power conduits of the Colonial Battlestar. Using the sensors to find the high concentration of energy travelling through the conduits. Then beam, Shock grenades, reverse engineered from Goa'uld tech into the Battlestars CIC, engineering, and other key areas of the ship. Hopefully they would be able to keep the Battlestar's crew unconscious instead of trying to do anything stupid - like activating their jump-drive in hyperspace.

Looking at the sensor readout Colonel Davidson felt a shudder go up his spine. 'If that ship had decent shielding or if this battle happened before we had Asgard weapons?' Davidson let the question hang not wanting to think about it. Once again He was very glad his ship had a ZPM.

"Major Marks set a course for the Battlestar, once the tractor beam is active take us into hyperspace. "

When Odyssey returned to Aries site, the Pegasus was dropped into orbit and the Odyssey underwent engine diagnostics to ensure that the Hyperdrive was still in working order after towing a ship 231 times larger than her.

After the Pegasus crew was removed Intelligence specialists and engineers began swarming over the ship working to understand its secrets. Once everything about the ship was understood, the Pegasus was to be used as a training ground for new personnel to get experience in Colonial technologies.

Slowly Helena Cain woke up. The last thing she remembered was seeing bright lights in the CIC then a wave of pain overtaking her. Taking stock of her situation, she saw she was dressed in an Orange jumpsuit and strapped to a chair.

"Admiral Cain." Looking up, Cain saw into another room. There was a large window separating them. Ironically it looked like the Brig on the Pegasus.

"Where is my crew?" To Major Davis, this was points for the Admiral's character, however it would not help her.

"Your crew is fine; they are currently being debriefed by my people."

"And you call that fine?" Cain asked sarcastically.

"How about you answer some questions." Unknown to Admiral Cain her next actions were exactly what Major Davis wanted. The Admiral quickly began thinking about what she needed to keep hidden. Exactly what the Asgard memory device needed to quickly begin going through the Admirals memories, learning everything the Admiral knew of the Colonial fleet.

In order to get more of the Admirals knowledge, a holographic screen showed everything that the device was reading from the Admirals mind. The Horror of what was happening to her showed on Helena Cain's face as she saw her memories being projected on a screen. Quickly Helena Cain and Paul Davis's eyes met and Major Davis smiled.

"Thank you for your cooperation Admiral Cain." Moments Later Cain fell into unconsciousness. When she next woke Admiral Cain was on a planet on the far side of the Galaxy, specially selected because it had no materials needed for space travel. The only advanced technology in the system was a repurposed Ha'tak used to hold the stargate and to transport people down to the surface. She and the rest of her crew would be joined by more Colonial POW's as the Terran/Colonial war continued.

A/N

I have had some people say that I am giving the colonials too much credit. I've also had just the reverse, saying I'm not giving them enough. Let me answer these comments:

The colonials are twelve worlds that have been at war with each other just like we have on Earth. Therefore they have Marines, Special forces, Navy Seals most of the specially trained soldiers that we have, they have their equivalent. And Yes they have mastered space warfare. Is their Any fighter in the Stargate universe that has the manoeuvrability of a Viper or a Raider. Every race in the Stargate universe uses fighters like they are in a planets atmosphere. Has any race in the stargate universe fought in space against an opponent that will adapt to your tactics and can fight you on equal footing.

With the Goa'uld and Ori, brute force is the name of the game. The wraith depend on overwhelming numbers, and the replicators simply eat whatever stands against them.

Then when something unexpected meets them, Earth, they fold like a deck of cards.

The colonials have been in space since ancient Greece. No other human race has been in space as long as the colonials. If, as I said in the story, the Colonials swept through the galaxy they would find numerous deposits of Goauld technology. When they found it they would be able to use that technology to boost their technology like Earth did. Imagine if the Colonials found a hatak that was captured by the replicators. And reverse engineered the technology.

Yes a battlestar is no match against a, modern, Hat'ak, neither was Prometheus. Yet Prometheus never lost against a hatak. Plus Prometheus never had a commander that was trained for space warfare, The battlestars do. How long would it take for a competent commander to adapt to a different enemy.

My other point is this. Quality may beat Quantity in the short term but Quantity will win in the long term. And Odyssey was unique - it had a ZPM no other Earth ship at the time did. An American Sherman tank was far weaker than a German Panzer yet Germany still lost.

Where will they get quantity? unlike Earth the Colonial population knows about Space travel. Their entire population would be behind their military and government or at least the majority. With 29,450,025,000 people working to build ships they could succeed.

Put the Colonials in the place of Earth. Imagine a battlestar upgraded to the levels of One of Anubis's ha'taks. Now imagine every colonial battlestar upgraded to those levels. And all 12 worlds working to build even more. Then, unleash them against a galaxy still recovering from the fall of the goauld, the replicator attacks, the Ori invasion. The Colonials had an advantage over the SGC they were already exposed to FTL technology the SGC never had been before.

Look at what Earth did with only a few thousand people working with four man teams. And that was against a disorganized feudal society.

All of Earths enemies underestimated them. The Goauld, Wraith, Replicators, Ori, and Jaffa this allowed the SGC to use Guerilla Warfare to great effect, to destabilize their enemies and turned them against themselves.

Yes they are more dangerous than the Ori armies. The Ori themselves could not directly interfere in the Milky Way galaxy. There for their Soldiers, farmers and peasants, were put up against a trained Military, Jaffa and SGC soldiers. Granted the Ori army had energy weapons but their armor was as effective as a Jaffa's armor. AKA worthless.

My opinion is that this limited the level of technology that the Ori could give their followers. The Ori are Ancients. The ancients are the most advanced race in the Stargate universe, 60+ million years old and their ships were beaten by the technology of a race only 100,000 years old? Please, The Ori mother-ships were not as advanced at they could have been. If they were the Priors and the soldiers could not make any repairs or even build them. Granted they did not have to make a lot of repairs due to their nearly impenetrable shields, but they don't even have the proper infrastructure to build their ships. Their shipyard was a valley with wooden scaffolding. They can't give their followers to much knowledge of their technology otherwise it is no longer "Ori Magic".

Basically If Earth could topple the Goa'uld, the colonials could have as well, and they may have been able to do it even faster. When I said that the Colonials were more dangerous than any of Earths enemies, I was talking about their potential. Yes, I should have made that clearer in the story.

A/N

Please go to the Forum I created to see an answer to your incredibly helpful reviews.

forum/The-Ideals-of-Life-Colonials-VS-Earth/140222 /

Thanks for your comments! I really appreciate them!


	3. Chapter 3

(Ministry of Defense, Caprica, Cyrannus System)

Richard Adar was enraged. For the last several months the press had been running stories on how the Colonies Brothers and Sisters on Earth were being suppressed by tyrants. About how Children were being used as suicide bombers. The Population was being whipped into a frenzy about how it is the duty of the Colonies to free their brothers from the hands of their oppressors.

Now the news about the apparent theft of the Battlestar Pegasus had been leaked to the Press. The competence of the current leadership was now being called into question.

"Where, is the Pegasus?" Adar yelled at the Admirals

"We don't know, Sir." One of the Admirals said

"_HOW DO YOU LOSE A BATTLESTAR?"_ Adar Yelled

"We don't know. There is no debris, so the Pegasus was not destroyed."

"SO WHERE IS IT?"

"We think it may have been captured."

Adar was silent then spoke deadly calm "How could the Pegasus have been captured?"

"We're not sure how they could have done it. There is no debris of any kind. In any boarding action done by our people there would be debris left behind from cutting into the hull, bullets and bullet casings, hull fragments. But there is nothing."

"So we have no idea who or what could have taken the Pegasus. If the Pegasus was even taken."

* * *

(Cylon home system)

"So the 13rs have the Battlestar Pegasus?" The 1 asked the others Smirking

"The last things I remember is a bright light making an explosive appear on the power conduit. Then an explosion." The Six known as Gina Inviere said. Shivering as she remembered being torn apart by an explosion.

"And the 13rs have teleportation technology?" another 6 asked terrified of the possibilities.

"It would seem so." Gina said able to control herself now.

"Well I have good news." A 5 said "a week ago we found a ship floating in space with the crew dead and frozen. We have begun work on reverse engineering the ship. So far we have learned that the ship has plasma based energy weapons, shields, and uses crystals as computers. If we can reverse engineer everything we will be able to defeat the colonials with ease. What is concerning is this." The five pressed another button and the computer screen showed the state of the galaxy

"This is the Galaxy." A two dimensional screen showed the familiar shape. "The ship is called an Al'kesh, a short range bomber. Built be a race known as the Goa'uld. And the Galaxy is dominated by them. The Goa'uld are a snake like race of parasitic organisms that use humans as hosts, and rule 2/5th of the galaxy." As 5 was speaking the screen changed to show the different topics he spoke of. "The most powerful Goa'uld is the Supreme System Lord Ra he rules half of all the space controlled by the Goa'uld. The ship we have was controlled by one of his enemy's underlings that betrayed him."

"How many ships do the Goa'uld" The 1 said carefully saying the foreign name. "have and how old is this information?" The 1 asked

"At a rough estimate the Goa'uld have 15,000 capital ships, and an unknown number of Al'kesh and Death gliders, fighters.

"And I have no idea how old this information is. The bodies however were frozen for 20 years. But with the strength shown by the Goa'uld I would guess that it has not changed much."

"What would you recommend we do?" 8 asked

"Continue the plan to incite a war between the 13rs and the colonies. We need them to focus on each other. Meanwhile we need to reverse engineer this technology and incorporate it into our ships. We also should increase our production of Ship's and Centurions. Already the Colonial civilians want to go to war to free their brothers from the tyranny of their current leadership. Soon the Colonial Government will have no choice but to go to war."

"I agree, do we have consensus with 5's plan?" Consensus was given. Nerther the Cylons nor the Galaxy at large know of the result of these Cylons actions.

* * *

(January 2008)

Dr. Bill Lee was standing in the conference room of the White House. Dr. Lee was in charge of the science teams going over the Colonial Battlestar Pegasus. Bill was nervous, not because he was worried about giving his report. He was worried about what he discovered while studying the Pegasus.

"Dr. Lee, they are ready for you." The secretary told him. Bill stood and walked into the conference room.

"Mr. President, Generals, Ambassadors." Bill addressed the leaders of the Countries in the know about the Stargate. Bill was shocked to see Master Bra'tac and High Chancellor Per'sus of the Tok'ra present

"Dr. Lee, you are here to give us your report about the Battlestar Pegasus." President Henry Hayes said beginning the meeting

"Yes Mr. President." Bill stalled, not wanting to give this report.

"Well Dr." General Hammond asked recognizing what Dr. Lee was doing from their time at the SGC.

"I'm real glad that the Asgard gave us their technology when they did Sir's. Otherwise we would be in a lot of trouble." Bill told the room. Everyone was shocked, how much trouble could the Colonial's be when they had the Legacy of the Asgard?

"The armor used by the Colonials is able to withstand a direct impact from any Nuke available to any nation on Earth. Only a Mark-5 Naquadah enhanced Nuke and above could penetrate the armor. Because of this the Plasma Cannons used by the Jaffa and most other races will be unable to damage the armor. The Plasma cannons do not generate anywhere near as much heat as an Mk4 N-enhanced nuke. There would be no buckling or warping caused by heat. Only the Asgard Plasma Beams are enough to punch through the Armor.

I did some experiments and found that a Staff Cannon could penetrate the Armor if 22 Plasma Bolts were to impact the Armor in the same spot in sequence. But other than that." Bill left the sentence hanging.

"And it gets worse." Everyone in the room looked up. "I don't think a Staff blast would even hit the Armor. Because The Colonials don't have shields they use suppression fire and interception systems. Their point defenses put the systems of every other race to shame. It's the point defenses that are the worry. I need to give a bit of background to explain the problem."

"The plasma bolts used by most races in the galaxy are Helium, hydrogen, or Depleted Naquadah. The Goa'uld versions used Liquid Naquadah to convert the depleted Naquadah from the ships reactor into plasma. The plasma that is formed is highly magnetic and has a very high energy density. It is the containment field that is the problem."

"Why is that a problem?" The Chinese ambassador asked. Thinking that the Doctor was overstating the problem.

"It's a problem" Dr. Lee continued, ignoring the tone used by the Chinese Ambassador. "Because the Colonial point defense rounds are highly magnetic as well. The containment fields of the plasma bolts and the point defense shells are drawn together. They want to hit each other. Their point defenses can prevent Any and All Goa'uld plasma weapons from impacting their ships. The Colonial ships have 600 of these point defense cannons per ship. When a plasma bolt hits the shell the containment field collapses and the bolt is worthless. Only beam weapons can hit the ship."

"How can a Plasma beam hit the ships? Don't they have a magnetic containment field as well?" High Chancellor Per'sus asked already guessing why,

"Yes, but the containment field is constantly refreshed from the emitter. If the beam was hit the containment field would be rebuilt before the plasma was released. Plus the beam is too hot. The flak shell would be incinerated before the explosion from the shell could damage the field."

The room was quiet as the leaders of Earth, The Tok'ra, and FJN absorbed the Doctors report.

"What of their faster than light technology?" Per'sus asked concerned. Based on what he had already heard he assumed that the Colonial FTL would be very human. Primitive but highly effective.

"It is an incredible design, not as useful for long range travel but it has immense strategic value. The Colonials do not have access to Naquadah. They use a material known as Tylium to provide power for their entire society. Tylium provides 6 times more power than Uranium-235 and 81% that of deuterium fusion.

The Colonial Jump drive is a stripped down intergalactic hyperdrive. The Colonials use capacitors to store and release energy allowing them to enter and exit hyperspace instantaneously. The colonial navigation software is highly advanced but their weakness is in their computers processing power and lack of subspace sensors. The need to calculate the stellar drift of an object based on observations taken from telescopes. The FTL drives can be easily modified to work as a hyperdrive with a reactor overhaul and sensors."

"What else do we need to worry about?" The Russian General asked already not liking the situation

"Their fighters and shuttles. The Colonial fighters can outmatch any fighter used by any other race in this or Pegasus galaxy. Unlike every other race they don't treat space combat like atmospheric combat. The cannons used on the vipers are powerful enough to destroy a shielded Al'kesh.

"Their weapons are rather advanced for chemically propelled weapons. I already talked about their point defenses. Their ship to ship weapons are extremely powerful and can destroy any unshielded ship. Every Ha'tak, third age and down is vulnerable.

"What of the tactics used by these colonials?" Bra'tac asked Dr. Lee

"They have a similar military doctrine used by the nations of Earth. I believe that they would have been able to topple the Goa'uld. Colonel Carter was right. The Colonials are extremely powerful, their Mercury class BattleStar is equal to a Third Age Ha'tak and the Columbia Class is equal to a First Age."

"That is the second time you have mentioned an age along with a Ha'tak? What is a Third age Ha'tak?" Per'sus asked Dr. Lee somewhat confused. In his mind a _Third age_ Ha'tak would be the third variant of Ha'tak built.

"Oh, it's how I differentiate between the technological leaps make over the last 15 years in Ha'tak capabilities. I call the First age, the technology used before the Fall of Ra, Ra's technology is second age, Sokar and Apophis are third age, Anubis – Fourth age, Baal – Fifth Age, Replicator – Sixth age." The people listening to Dr. Lee nodded understanding.

"However there are several weaknesses that the colonials would have to deal with. The only gun on the Battlestars that can damage a Ha'tak is the main gun under the bow of the BattleStar. They fire a 2ton round at Mach7, and their spine mounted guns fire a 300 lb. round at Mach9. You would think that these would not be enough but there is a weakness in Goa'uld shielding.

"Goa'uld shields are not designed to stop kinetic energy. When a Kinetic round hits a shield, the shield expends the energy needed to stop the round across the entire shield. So if the energy to stop 10ton is applied to one square foot that energy is applied to the entire shield.

"This is why our Kenetic weapons had any effect at all on Goa'uld shields. And our rail guns rounds only have a velocity of mach5. With the added additional weight of the colonial rounds and the greater velocity, the Colonial weapons will be far more effective.

"When a plasma Bolt hits goauld shields the plasma energy is dispersed across the shield. This reduces the energy that the shield needs to expend to stop the plasma. The kenetic energy can not be dispersed by the goauld shields. Even our shields are vulnerable. However our reactors are powerful enough to hold off the weapon fire far longer." Dr. Lee stopped an took a drink while this audience thought over what they were told Everyone was impressed and concerned over the abilities of the Colonials.

"I did test the Colonial main guns against a third-age Goa'uld Ha'taks shields. The shield fell in 10 minutes. That is a long time in a space battle but with multiple Colonial Mercury's firing at once the second weakness will be exploited. All shields are great lose effectiveness, when they are being attacked from multiple fronts."

"Thankfully this means that the Colonials can only destroy a ship that they are pointing at. However they can use their jumpdrive to move and orientate their ship at their target. That will be the Jaffa's greatest advantage. They can fire at any orientation and bring the same amount of fire to bear at any point."

"The Colonial Fighters have a weakness as well, they lack inertial dampeners. So they cannot accelerate as quickly as our fighters. And they do not have as high a top speed as our fighters."

"How do you believe that the Battlestars will fare against a 304?" The British ambassador asked

"Well the 304 is very maneuverable so the Colonials will not be able to lock onto the ship with their main guns. And the plasma beams will be able to penetrate the armor of the ships. Granted that enough Nukes will knock out the shields of the 304. But with a simple modification to the shields we can render our ships invisible to their tracking systems. Their computers will not be able to see us."

"Is there anything else?" The President asked

"No Sir, nothing else. But I really don't think we should go to war with them. We don't need to, they can't kill our ships. And we don't have the number to defeat their military." Dr. Lee told the others. The president looked at doctor Lee and said very calmly. Because he understood why Dr. Lee was saying this. Hell he did not want another war either.

"Dr. Lee I understand what you are saying. I don't want another war either. But we have spent and sacrificed far too much to possibly let ourselves be conquered. I have a report from the Interrogation of Colonial Admiral Cain. The Colonials have 120 BattleStars each one has the firepower to end all life on Earth several times over. And they want to conquer us. Not the entire galaxy just us. The Goa'uld fought among themselves, The Ori wanted the entire galaxy, The replicators were after advanced technology, And the wraith are stuck in the Pegasus galaxy. This time Earth is their main target and nothing will deter them from that."

* * *

(Aries Base)

Aries base was finally completed however it was much larger than originally intended. With the arrival of the Tollan, factories were built to construct much of their technology. Rather than the 5 berths for 304 originally planned 8 were built and 10 303 berths were constructed. Two factories were built for defense Satellites and two factories were built to construct 302's. Each berth was building BC-303's every 2 months and each automated factory was building a Defense Satellite every two days and a 302 every 4 hours.

Each of the heavily modified satellites was powered by a single subspace capacitor. And are able to fire a shot every 7 seconds and can defend itself using Tollan Ion Cannons and Asgard shields.

Knowing that the Fleet would need ZPM's to assure the safety of Earth, In January of 2008, 4 BC-304 and 2 BC-303's attacked Asuras using ship based Anti Replicator weapons redesigned by Nerim. After installing cloaking fields from the jumpers into the ships, they entered orbit.

Rodney McKay beamed a modified replicator into a populated area of the city. With that, the fleet decloaked and opened fire on the ships. Once FRAN finished pulling the replicators cells together each ship fired its ARG at the planet. Destroying the Replicators once and for all.

With the replicators inactive, Terran crews beamed down and took control of the city. McKay removed the ZPM's and deactivated the replicator core while Carter and Zelanka deactivated the Nanite creation facilities around the complex. Asuras was not

"So what new space guns do we have?" General Jack O'Neill Commander of all Earth's space forces asked Colonel Caldwell who commanded the mission.

"According to McKay, we have 200 fully charged ZPM's, 17,000,000 Drones, 27 Auroras, and 3 City-ships recovered from Asuras. There are also mines, 12 shipwrights, a drone factory, and a single factory that can build 3 ZPM's at time. Unfortunately, according to McKay it takes a year to create a ZPM."

"So we cant outfit all of our 304s with ZPM's?" Caldwell shook his head regretfully. "Damn. Well bring back 2 ZPMs for Earth and as many drones as you can. Being able to dial Pegasus and protect Earth is a necessity. How many people does Carter think will be needed for Asuras to work at full speed."

"Close to a million General." Samantha Carter said stepping into view of the camera.

"Sam, hows the new city?"

"Its an amazing place general. As I said though despite the automation abilities Asuras was built to be controlled by Replicators. I think I will need Odyssey hear so I can make a copy of the Asgard core. Without that we wont be able to use Asura. Plus Mckay and I are going to be erasing the cities Operating System. And replacing it with Atlantis's. we don't know what bugs are left in the Asuran version."

"Bugs, Carter really thats a terrible pun." The three smirked at Jacks joke. "Alright Carter Ill order Odyssey to Asuras. Caldwell I want Daedalus to bring three ZPMs to Earth. Two will remain on Earth and the third will remain on Daedalus, as the Pegasus Flagship. You are now in charge of the Pegasus fleet. Congratulations Brigadier General Steven Caldwell." Now, Brig General, Caldwell was shocked He did not think he would be receiving that rank anytime soon.

"Congratulations General." Sam said saluting General Caldwell.

"Thank you General O'Neill. Thank you Colonel Carter."

* * *

Five days later Odyssey arrived in orbit of Asuras. Rather then remain in orbit Odyssey landed on Asuras, Within a few minutes the ship was docked and an umbilical was connected to the Ship. Rather then tax the Odyssey's ZPM the powerful reactors of Asuras would power the next job of the Odyssey.

Using the transporters Odyssey ran a program that the Asgard created to build a copy of the Asgard Core. The Program took a week to run due to the power required to copy the Core. However once finished Colonel Carter connected the Core to the Asuran Computer core. The Asgard core was easily connected to the city and was able to control the manufacturing abilities of the City. Thanks to the ancient Knowledge stored in the Asgard core.

I took three weeks to finish but once the Core was installed Ship production was begun. The first task given to the city was to beam the Asuran Nanites to the planet. Where they were given the same treatment as their Milky Way counterparts. Using Asgard beaming technology the Nanites were separated into their base materials and used to build new ships and technology.

* * *

The battle involving the ZPM powered hive was Brutal. Todd found out about the ZPM hidden by the brotherhood of the 15 and stole it. The Earth Defense grid had four hundred Satellites in orbit and another hundred orbiting Luna.

"Sir, the Super Hive is moving into orbit of Luna." Colonel Carter told General O'Neill from her 305 in orbit.

"Ok Sam let me know when it's time." Jack was sitting in the Homeworld Command_ Combat Control Center_ 30 floors below the surface of the Pentagon.

"_General, we will be opening fire in 20 seconds. The Lunar Defense Grid will be firing first, the fleet will be following 5 seconds later."_ Major Kevin Marks told Colonel Carter.

"Good work. I'll get to the Chair down here and be ready to fire. I'll use the chair on anything that gets past you." General O'Neill said from Earth.

"Sir the LDG is opening fire." In orbit of the Moon the defense grid fired their Ori Inspired energy beam on the wraith ship. Dozens of orange energy beams flew towards the hive ship and burrowed into the hull. However the ZPM boosted hull was able to negate the beams and repair the damage before critical failure occurred.

"All ships fire." General O'Neill said, the 30 304's fired their APB's and missiles at the Super-hive. Meanwhile the Auroras were flying toward to the Super-hive firing their APB's at the hive while firing Drones at the darts.

It took over an hour for the Hive to be damaged enough for the ZPM to be beamed out of the ship. However 65% of Lunar Defense Grid (LDG) was destroyed. But the battle was over. Once the Hives ability to generate the jamming field was destroyed a 304 beamed the ZPM to Luna, and a Mark 9 inside the hive, simultaneously.

Before the battle, Earth had 30 - 304's and the 5 Auroras. After the battle, Earth was left with 16 functional 304's, 9 disabled and 5 destroyed. Due to the size of the battle, the secrecy of the Earths involvement outside the solar system was shown to Earth at large.

With the Riots and the start of several small wars on Earth, Area 51, with the president's approval, built a human version of the Ark of Truth. It was used to prevent any more riots during the President's address to the world about the nature of the Stargate and the Galaxy at large. While The President was talking about Earths accomplishments over the last 18 years, The Human built Ark was planting the suggestion in people's minds, to prevent the spread of Riots and anarchy. However unlike the Alteran version, this one was only effective on 81% of people. But it was still enough. No one knew it just then, but the effects of the Human ark of truth was only temporary.

Within a month The UN was torn apart and rebuilt as a new world government. After the technology was used an ascended being showed himself and destroyed the original ark, the Human version, and all of the data collected from the Ark.

* * *

An amazing Discovery about the Lantean/Wraith War was made in March of 2009, by several historians studying the history of the Lanteans.

"What do you mean that the Auroras are not the strongest ships available to the Ancients?" Jack O'Neill asked very confused. Everyone else was looking at Daniel just as confused as Jack.

"Well I first began wondering about this after we captured Asura. It seemed to me that the Replicators, the block version, were more advanced than the Asurans. I mean we captured Asura with 6 ships. Granted we had an Endgame weapon and a very good plan. But it just seemed too simple."

"Ok, I see your point continue." Jack said seeing Daniels very good point. Daniel looked up at Jack then continued.

"According to the log entries by the Lantean in charge of building warships, about 80 years after the war started the ancients started building Auroras. By that time the ancients had lost most of their fleet. The Aurora class is a very specialized warship. They are basically cheap, stripped down versions of the Warships used at the beginning of the war." Seeing Jacks unconvinced face Daniel continued

"Think about Destiny, its shields are able to dive into a star, when only working at a fraction of their full ability. The Orion's shields are not even able to handle a volcano. Later in the war the Lanteans lost most of their shipyards and factories. The Aurora was the answer to their problems. A cheap but powerful, compared to wraith technology, ship that was expendable with less of their most powerful technology. The only device that was the latest of their truly powerful technology was drones and ZPM's."

"That makes sense and it's what we are planning to use against the Colonials. A fleet of 303's built with what we had available before that Asgard gave us their Legacy." Carter said over the communication link between the confrence room and her ship.

"So that is why the Ancients lost the war, they could not use their most advanced technology?" Doctor Bill Lee asked confused.

"No, they lost because they were fools when it came to tactics and military planning." Jack said Looking over the report of some of the Ancients battles. He was appalled.

"That is not all Jack. The Lanteans are not the Ancients." The silence was beyond intense.

"Can you say that again Daniel? I thought you just said the Lanteans were not the Ancients." Sam asked voicing what everyone else was thinking.

"You're right that's what I said. The Lanteans are more like humanity's siblings then parents. When the Ancients left the Milky Way there were only a few dozen left, when they arrived in Pegasus they created a new race to be their Heirs.

The Lanteans are basically, a less advanced versions of the Ancients, both in biology and knowledge. The surviving Ancients knew that they could not last much longer. So they created a new race to take over their technology and responsibilities. The Surviving Ancients taught the Lanteans everything they could in the time they allotted themselves. Eventually the Ancients built a ship and left the Lanteans to go their own way. They also locked down sections of the Database to keep the most advanced parts of their technology hidden.

That is why we were able to beat the Asurans. The real Ancients are much more advanced than the Lanteans ever were. The replicators were more advanced than the Asurans because they found several ships of Ancient origin and adapted what they learned to their designs" Daniel explained to the others.

"So the Asurans used Lantean level technology and the Ancients were a whole level above the Lanteans?" Jack asked.

"Exactly." Daniel Jackson said knowing that Jack would understand

"So can we unlock the Ancient level technology in the Database?" Jack asked.

"We don't know how. We assume that there are certain criteria needed to be fulfilled to access the data." Daniel told Jack "But should we?"

"What do you mean?" The President asked he was listening into the conversation through the conference call that was set up. A discovery of this magnitude was very important.

"Mr. President, we are our own society and our own people. We already have access to Asgard technology and the Lantean Database. We are not the Ancients or the Asgard, we may be using a lot of their technology, but we are using it our own way.

"But more importantly Sir, if you look at our accidents with Lantean technology vs. Asgard technology we are not ready for Ancient level technology. We have already accidentally destroyed a solar system because we don't understand Lantean Technology properly. I talked to Rodney McKay after I learned this. He told me that In the Atlantis DataBase there are the designs for a version of the Arcturus Reactor that is 200 times more powerful than the version he found on Doranda. Imagine what else is in there. I'm not saying don't study the database, but there are some technologies that we should not use yet.

"And most importantly If we simply copy everything the Ancients and Asgard did, we will be gutting ourselves. You can see it throughout history. When a nation was captured, the best of the captured would be brought back to the cities of the captors. This would indoctrinate the captured into accepting the culture of the Captors.

"If we don't acclimate the Ancient and Asgard technologies into our own culture we will be destroying ourselves. Our ships already use Asgard technology, but we use it differently. We can't simply copy our forebears. In essence Sir, we need to do what works and create a unique, Melting Pot, for our tech base."

"So you think our tech base should be like America. Unique and diverse, but at the same time, something we can understand?" The President was smiling. He understood what Doctor Jackson was saying and he agreed.

"Yes Mr. President."


	4. Chapter 4

In the first week of July 2009, the first Luna base detected a small wormhole inside the Sol system. Within minutes a 304 was dispatched and captured a Colonial Raptor. The crew of the Raptor was taken to Luna facility and interrogated with an Asgard memory recall device while the Raptor was taken to Aries and studied. Three days later another Raptor was detected but it managed to escape. Another day and a Colonial Battlestar jumped into the system. A short skirmish was fought followed by the Battlestar jumping away.

Two months later a fleet of 80 Battlestars and 400 support ships Jumped into the System and opened fire on the Lunar Defense Grid (LDG). With the shields down dozens of Satellites were destroyed in seconds. Moments later the Grid opened fire and raised shields.

"**What the Hell happened**, how did they manage to destroy ¼ of the Defense grid?" General Jack O'Neill yelled once he entered the Command center of the Entire Earth Defense System.

"Sir they jumped into the system from a much farther range than we thought possible." A Sensor operator said.

"Sir, the 1st defense group reports that they detect Naquadah in the Colonial ships. We believe that they are enhancing their systems with it." Another station reported

"Prepare to beam C4 into their ships, target their power conduits?" Jack asked

"We can't sir they are generating a magnetic field. The field is strengthening their hull armor and preventing matter from rematerializing."

"Oh hell." Jack muttered "What about the APB's are they working?"

"Yes Sir, but they are reduced in effectiveness. The magnetic field and the Colonial point defenses are causing the beams to lose containment very quickly."

"Wonderful" Jack said under his breath "Put me in contact with Luna."

The Terran fleet is split into different combat groups for all battles. In total Earth has; Forty of her Fifty Four BC-304, Twenty of her Sixty BC-303, and all Twelve **F**ortress-305's and 5 Aurora's. There are 20 strike groups made up of 2 304's and 1 303. And six combat groups with one 305 and two 303's. The remaining 303 worked in groups of two using guerilla tactics against the Colonial ships. The Aurora's sat in orbit of Earth shooting down any missiles or fighters that got to close.

The F-305 was the Terran's equivalent of the Lantean Aurora. Armed with 16 APB's, 18 Tollan Ion Cannons as point defenses, 40,000 drones, Asgard shielding, and three Neutrino Ion generators they are not as strong as the refitted Aurora but they are equal to the Asgard O'Neill class. The 305 class was built at Asura in place of the Lantean Aurora. The Aurora class ships were no longer built.

Moments after the Colonials first salvo at the LDG, the fleet in orbit of Luna beamed a mark 10 Naquadria Nuke into the Colonial formation. The detonation took place with the Colonial fleet in between the explosion and Earth and the Moon. Within seconds the explosion melted the Trinium enhanced Armor of dozens of Battlestars and destroyed hundreds more support craft.

"Sir, the Mk 10 destroyed 100 hostile support craft and disabled 24 hostile capital ships and damaged another 30." The Sensor operator yelled from his console looking over the number of energy signatures that vanished from his screen.

"Ok, Jam their communications and have the LDG target ships with most nuclear material first. Have the Strike groups move in on the support craft while the Combat groups attack the Battlestars." O'Neill yelled"Make sure that the combat groups move in between the Colonial ships. Use the Colonials own weapons against them."

"Yes Sir." The communication's officer said as the battle continued. Less than a minute after General O'Neill gave the order. The 20 combat groups moved into position. Weaving in and out of Colonial formation the Terran ships did not even need their point defenses as the Colonial defenses were keeping their fighters from getting close to the Terran ships. At the range they were engaging the Colonial ships the Colonials main guns were useless because they were unable to be aimed as well as not being able to fire for fear of taking out thier own.

On the Bridge of the Apollo, Colonel Abram Ellis was ordering the helm officer to move the ship out of the combat zone. Moments ago Ellis ordered his ship to fire on a BattleStar that was lining up its primary cannons on the Lunar Colony. The Apollo fired and the Asgard plasma beams sliced into the BattleStar Archeron Impacting the reactor, and cutting the ship in half. Unfortunately for the Apollo, the pilot was expecting the ship to break apart like a Wraith Hive or an Asuran Cruiser. The Pilot flew the ship right through the explosion.

The Apollo's shields were immediately buffeted by massive chunks of extremely heavy armor. The Apollo was suffering a massive drain on the shields. Reacting quickly, the weapons officer fired all four APB's forwards. The plasma impacted the sealed fuel tanks on the BattleStar. The resulting explosion was the size of a small nuke and threw the battered Terran ship out of the debris field of the destroyed BattleStar, having lost 75% of its shielding.

Coming up alongside him two 303's and one 304 extended their shielding around the battered Apollo escorted the bruised ship out of the combat zone. Until 10 BattleStars finally got a clear line of sight on the 4 Terran ships.

The upgrades made to the BC-303 moved her a step above and beyond the first 303, Prometheus. But 80 1,100 lb. slugs hitting the shields quickly caused severe damage inside the ship. The shields were powerful enough to hold back the punishment but the shield generators themselves were not. The generator supports were quickly overwhelmed and snapped severing the power conduits causing the shields to fall. After the 303's lost shields the 304 Leo's overextended shields were overwhelmed and fell.

In moments the two BC-303s and two BC-304s were destroyed, torn apart by the main cannons of 10 Mercury class BattleStars.

"Sir, two Dozen Battlestars and their support ships have jumped into orbit of Earth. The EDG is engaging. Somehow they managed to get Nukes within the shield perimeter of the Defense satellites and destroyed them."

"How are they able to do that?" O'Neill yelled

"They used their FTL drive aboard their Raptors to bypass the shields, Sir." Samantha Carter said from her 305 in orbit. "We haven't been able to block their FTL drives yet. McKay is working on it, but we don't expect anything soon."

"Strafing groups, target all Colonial Raptors with Nuclear ordnance." O'Neill ordered as looked over the Colosseum. A massive table with holographic emitters showing the entire solar system. Right now it was focused on the battlefield.

"Sir we just lost the Apollo, Leo, Caspian, and Da Vinci."

"Survivors?" O'Neill asked against hope.

"None sir. It was too sudden. We weren't able to get a positive lock."

Back in the battle field, the DGs (Defense Grids) had reduced dozens of Colonial ships to debris fields. Not all casualties were on the colonial side. Thirty five of Luna's Defense satellites out of the original 100 were destroyed and 120 of earths were gone. Ten 303's were destroyed and 3 – 304's by colonial Battlestars ramming them. Thankfully, the crews were rescued by Luna base. For another hour the fighting went on until the Colonials began retreating

"Sir, the last functional colonial ship has left the system." O'Neill fell back into his chair and let out a breath he did not know he was holding. 'It's over' Jack thought to himself.

* * *

(CIC, Battlestar Atlantia, Sol System, One minute before the battle)

"Jump complete. We are in Earth's solar system." The Atlantia's helm operator said from her station in the CIC

"Sir, Dradis detects a massive defense satellite network."

"Destroy them."

"Yes sir, Weapons firing." Moments later the ships fired using their main weapons batteries along the Battlestars spine. Bullets quickly filled space and impacted the defense satellites unprotected hull tearing the satellites apart. Dozens of Satellites were destroyed in seconds as the massive shells of the Colonial Battlestars weapons systems tore the Terran defenses apart.

"_Sir, the Earthers defenses have activated energy shields. Our weapons are no longer having any effect on the Earth Defenses."_ Major Taylor told the Atlantia CIC.

"Is their anyway past the shields?" Admiral Nagala asked Major Taylor.

"_We could try a raptor's FTL drive and jump past their shields__. __ If that works they can shoot a missile at the satellites."_

"Very well major. Atlantia will run the Jump coordinates."

"Sir, detecting multiple missiles launched from the Moon's surface."

"Weapons, Target the missiles. Alternate firing solution; Even, target the satellites, Odd, target the Missiles. Helm, turn the ship. Give us a smaller profile for the Missiles to target. Communications, order half the fighters to target the missiles, the rest are to cover the raptors."

"Yes Sir."

"SIR, energy buildup on the Moon."

"_Atlantia Actual, This is Bulldog. I'm nearing the Moon's surface. There are dozens of weapon emplacements on the surface. I'm not sure why they have not fired yet."_

"What is your recommendation Bulldog?"

"I recommend you nuke the surface Sir."

"Underst…"

"_Sir, there are ships on their way from Earth and the Moon."_ Bulldog yelled.

Suddenly the Ship shook violently as a massive shock wave hit them. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Nagala yelled jumping to his feet.

"That was a nuclear shock wave Sir. The detonation point placed us between the Moon and Earth. We shielded the Earth defenses from the detonation flash and the EMP."

"Sir, our fighters are gone. The blast wave destroyed 80% of them." The CIC was silent as the crew absorbed the deaths of over 24,000 people. "Sir our ships armor is heavily damaged. All ships within 30 Km of the detonation site are gone. And all ships within 60 Km have lost all armor."

"Tell 24 BattleStars and their support to Jump into orbit or Earth." Nagala Ordered the fleet wide comm officer.

"Yes, Sir."

After the Battlestars jumped things got worse for those ships. The Earth's planetary defense grid was far more powerful than the moons, the Ori energy beams were also fully charged. After the colonials jumped every satellite within range fired at a ship.

"Sir the Earther's ships are moving in and around our ships too quickly for the main guns to get a lock. And the Dradis is having trouble targeting the ships. They are having to use visual targeting."

"Have our remaining vipers move after the 13rs ships. They were armed with nukes for this battle."

"_Atlantia this is bulldog. We can't get a fix on the 13rs ships. They are flying through your flack field. The vipers can't follow."_

"Damn." Nagala swore under his breath as he watched the Dradis' display. Nagala knew that the flack fields were the only reason the fleet was still intact. The ship shuddered again as he watched the port side hanger bay got pierced by a plasma beam.

"Sir the BattleStar Archeron has been destroyed." Nagala hung his head The Archerons commander was a dear friend.

"Sir a 13rs ship tried to fly through the debris field. It looks to have lost its shields and is in very bad shape."

"Fire on it now." Nagala yelled wanting some measure of revenge.

"Yes Sir." After checking the display the officer reported again "Sir 9 other BattleStar's are turning to fire on the ship as well."

"Good it looks like three other ships are trying to escort the 13rs ship out of the combat zone. Fire when ready."

Moments later the BattleStar opened fire. It took 30 seconds for the 1,1000 lb. slugs to destroy the shields and 3 seconds for the shot to shred the ships.

* * *

(Homeworld command, Earth, SOL, After the battle finished)

"What's our status?" O'Neill

"8 nukes hit Earth. Moscow, Boston, Paris, Rome, London, Berlin, Las Vegas, and Beijing are gone. Tectonic activity has been reported near Pompeii and Radiation is spreading. Evacuations are proceeding and the 305's are beaming radioactive material into orbit." Carter replied as her terminal beeped. General carter looked at the report. "Another report of Tectonic activity, Yellowstone is acting up sir." Carter let that sink in. Almost everyone in the room knew what happened to Taranis when its super volcano erupted. That something similar could happen to earth was inconceivable.

"Ok we will get back to that in a bit. What about the fleet?"

"We have 75% material loss of our 302's and 30% loss of manpower. We lost 13 303's while losing two 303 crews and Sixteen 304's were lost and we lost 2 full crews. No 305's or Auroras were lost however. But we lost 160 defense satellites."

"How many enemy ships did we destroy?"

"Of the 80 Battlestars, 40 were completely destroyed and a further 17 are disabled with no atmosphere. We also destroyed 463 support craft ranging from missile boats to destroyers. Sensors detect 36,000 survivors among the wreckage of the Colonial debris fields. There are 200 Colonial support craft in orbit disabled. Our cargo ships are already beaming the debris that is in danger of entering the atmosphere into its hold."

"Send combat group 5 to beam the Colonial survivors into the lunar prison facility. Then have Groups 3, 7, and 9 move the unexpended Colonial ordinance into a separate debris field. I don't want any accidents with them. Groups 13 and 15 are to begin rebuilding our Defense grid. Now is Yellowstone going to erupt?"

"We can't be sure Sir. Most likely not. It is just a few tremors. However I am not a Volcanologist."

"A what?"

"A person who studies Volcanoes Sir."

"Ahh, right."

* * *

Over the next week, the remainder of the Terran's space forces moved the Colonial ships into a stable orbit around Mars. The Colonial prisoners were in the lunar prison where they would remain in stasis pods. Until they were interrogated with a memory recall device. Once interrogated they on the Prison Planet where the Pegasus crew were sent.

Technicians were going over every type of the colonial ships, studying their systems and what, if any, use they could be to Terran defense. With the capture of the Pegasus, raptors and the FTL (now called fold drive) had already been studied.

Cargo ships quickly got to work salvaging all of the materials left from the destroyed Colonial equipment into their massive holds. The material would be taken to Aries for reclamation. The cargo ships were Ha'tak vessels with the pyramid sections removed. The black superstructure was then sealed with trinium and a small reactor, computer core, hyperdrive, and sublight system was installed at the base. Material would then be beamed into cargo compartment and using artificial gravity the cargo would remain floating in the center of the barge.

The replicator version of Doctor Weir was rescued from open space and her mind downloaded into an Altarian (Harlan style) android body. Once this was done she was given back her citizenship and using her new technical expertise she helped design new ships and build facilities to construct ZPM's. Doctor Weir also became the representative for all artificial life forms within the Terran Federation Senate. On her word, the remaining Asurans were rescued and given android bodies. No pure Nanite bodies would ever be built.

The critics of the Asurans were silenced when a biology specialist fixed the dependency on Tretonin. This allowed humans to use Tretonin without having their own immune systems being shut down. The Asurans were even more valuable when they improved the Tratonin. The new version would allow humans to live in perfect health and live for close to 400 years. While this technology was available it was not widely used for another 3 years.

One month after the Colonial attack on Earth, two days before the survivors of the battle arrived back at the Cyrannus system. 4 Hyperspace capable missiles were launched at the Colonial system. The missiles were a prototype designed to fly themselves to their target then drop out of hyperspace and cloak before detonating their payload against the hull of their target. The Missiles payload was a prototype Mark X Naquadria/Naquadah/Potassium explosive. A Naquadria sphere encased a barbell of Naquadah. On impact with the target the Potassium would impact the Naquadah detonating the Naquadah and Naquadria.

Two missiles were sent to major Colonial military location, Picon and Scorpia anchorage, Colonial fleet bone-yard, plus the main tylium mine for the Colonies. The Odyssey followed and tracked the missiles under cloak to recover them should they malfunction. Once on site the missiles detonated cracking the anchorages in half and detonating the largest space born tylium mine that the colonials had. This attack set their war effort back years and prevented them from using mothballed ships.


	5. Chapter 5

(Presidential Bunker, Caprica, Cyrannus system)  
(After reading the after action report from the Attack fleet)

Adar was depressed, the attack fleet was destroyed and now Earth had access to all of the secrets of their fleet. He knew now that Earth had access to the Pegasus. How else could they have found all of the weaknesses in the Battlestars? According to the reports all of the Battlestars were shot in the same place, directly behind the reactors targeting the power control circuits disabling ships. While the ships had backup power those circuits were responsible for starting backup power automatically meaning the power had to be switched manually causing delays in firing.

"Admirals, if you have not read the reports of the battle above Earth yet I will summarize; We lost badly." Adar said to start the meeting

"How badly and how is that possible? We sent the latest battlestars and the best weapons we had available." Admiral Christopher Geta asked one of the major proponents for attacking Earth asked.

"We lost 77 Battlestars, 663 support craft as well as the crews. Only 136 officers and crew managed to escape from those lost vessels and they were pilots who were flying their vipers."

'My God's' and 'Lords have mercy' were whispered through the room form the admirals and their aids.

"How badly did we hurt the Earthers?" asked a Marine General

"The Earthers had an extensive orbital defense grid. We have 121 confirmed kills at the cost of 30 raptors who had to use their jump drives to bypass the 13rs shields. We killed 13 of their smallest ships" Adar pressed a control and a picture of a 303 appeared on the screen "They call them Prometheus class." A new screen popped up "And we killed 16 of these, Odyssey class ships. There are two more ship classes that the 13rs use. We have no solid Intel on them but we have a few reports from our pilots from before they were killed." Another slide came up and showed a 305 and an Aurora.

"This is the communication from a pilot that was killed by the weapons from the largest ship"

"_Atlantia actual, the larger ship is firing dozens of glowing missiles. My Gods they are maneuvering like a Viper. Frack I'm being cha…."_

"That is all we received before the Viper was destroyed."

"The 13rs have a missile that can maneuver like a viper?" Admiral Creed, an opponent of the crusade looked pale at hearing that.

"Yes, the Battlestar Aris has video footage of the weapons firing." On the screen an Aurora appeared and fired its drones at the Vipers and raptors attacking the satellites.

"WAIT, GO BACK." Admiral Creed yelled shocked the technician did so and "Go forward slowly and zoom in on grid A3"

"What are you seeing Admiral?" Adar asked until he saw it too. The 13rs missiles went through a viper only to attack a raptor after killing the Viper

"Oh frack?" everyone in the room thought. "Still think attacking this was a good idea? I was against this from the beginning." Creed yelled. In moments the meeting dissolved into chaos.

**BANG** Nagala's hand hit the Conference table

"**ALRIGHT SIT DOWN****!**** CREED SHUT UP****!**" Nagala yelled after standing, his face a stone like mask "We are the leaders and protectors of the 12 Tribes of Kobal. Not a bunch of schoolyard children. Yes, they have weapons more advanced than our own. But so did the Cylons and we held them back. But that is no reason to lose our heads." Nagala sat "Now what can we do. They have already launched a counter attack and destroyed the Picon and Scorpia Anchorages and our main Tylium mine. And I have just received word that the Boneyard is destroyed. We no longer have access to the mothballed fleet."

"That puts our ability to manufacture ships far behind. We had 12 Battlestars under construction in those anchorages." Creed whispered and fell into his seat. "And another 15 ships docked, did any survive?" Creed's voice was normal again.

"Survive yes; repairable I'm not yet sure. The crews along the outside hull of the Battlestars farthest away from the blast were killed instantly by the radiation. So far 20 ships have been confirmed beyond repair." Major Emerson reported.

"Mr. President due to the nature of the 13rs ships and the ineffectiveness of the Battlestars, I feel that we need to focus our efforts on building smaller faster ships. As shown by the footage 13rs ships are very small and nimble and can move out of range of the main guns of a Battlestar with little trouble." Admiral Geta told the President with conflicted feelings. Geta had long since been of the belief that a much smaller battlestar with enhanced engines could beat a Mercury. He was conflicted because he wished that gaining traction to build the ship he envisioned did not cost so many lives.

"You mean abandon the Battlestar?" Adar asked incredulously. It was the cornerstone of the Colonial Fleet. An Iconic image of Colonial Military strength. To just abandon it almost seemed Sacrilege.

"Not completely, but a Battlestar is a very expensive piece of equipment and takes a long time to build. We need to focus on ships that are easier and faster to build. We need a ship that is fast, can punch hard, take a hit, and is most of all cheap." Geta told the president glad to have the chance to sell his idea.

"I understand what you are saying. So instead of tanks we need strike teams?" Adar asked Geta. Adar was not a Military man but the words cheap and quick were words he liked.

"Yes Sir that is what I am saying."

"What do we do in the meantime?" Nagala asked the admirals. When they said nothing he repeated the question. "Anyone?" he said again

"Sir, if I may." Major Emerson, an aid to a Marine General, spoke up when Nagala asked for anyones opinion. Seeing Nagala nod he continued.

"I recommend that we send several Mercury's and refinery ships to a point one hundred lightyear outside of Earth's solar system. Then use raptors to launch attacks on their satellite defenses and orbital platforms. That way we can buy ourselves time to get the new ships built and to rebuild our defenses."

"It's a good plan. Needs polish but it is a good plan." Creed said nodding, glad to have a goal to accomplish.

"What about the naquadah reactors? Many of our battlestars were able to vastly increase their survival time using the mineral to supplement power." Geta asked "And how soon can we use naquadah to enhance our nukes?"

"We have already begun replacing the tylium engines with the naquadah reactors. Mr President if the proposed ships work. I would recommend that we use naquadah as the powersource. It will reduce the weight and allow for much greater speed out of the sublight systems." Nagalla told the group glad to be speaking about some good news. "And we believe that we should have naquadah enhanced nukes soon. Our first test should be in two weeks."

And so the colonial military changed its focus to build Valkyries. A much smaller Battlestar that, after the redesign, had stronger armor and heavier guns than their younger, larger, sisters. It took nearly a year until the the prototype Valkyrie was finished being refitted. The test showed that it could fight Mercury and survive but not yet win. But when a retrained Viper pilot was at the helm, the Mercury lost the fight due to the maneuvers the pilot was able to accomplish.

* * *

(Cylon Colony)

Laughter echoed through the Cylon Colony. THE 1, the first of the biological Cylons built by the Final 5, was laughing at the loss the Colonies of Kobol suffered at the hands of the Earth fleet. He read the reports and was concerned about the weapons displayed by the Earth Humans. But right now he was enjoying their defeat.

"Brother; enough we have more important things to worry about now." Another 1 told The 1

"You're right. What news do we have?" The 1 said still chuckling.

"As we know the colonies lost the first battle against Earth and Earth has launched a retaliatory strike. The Colonies lost the Picon and Scorpia anchorages, their largest Tylium mine, and their Bone Yard."

"Why would Earth consider the Colonial bone yard a valid target?" Number 4 asked stoically. Not caring much for military matters.

"By destroying the Bone yard, Earth denied the Colonials access to the Mothballed fleet to use for replacement units. Now the Colonials have to build new ships not upgrade old ones. A refitted Columbia can equal a Mercury class, if the Columbia has an experienced commander." 6 told her brother wishing he would think before he spoke.

"How far back did this set the Colonials?" The 1 asked the others barely able to hold down his laughter.

"These losses have set the Colonials back 15 years. However our intelligence reports indicate that the Colonials are building shipyards and are scouting for mining sites past the red line. And they are looking for sources of naquadah. They have found that the material can act as a good energy amplifier."

"Have they found a mine?" The one asked

"Yes they found one on their way to Earth. But they are looking for a Mine closer to their Homeworld's. However, from what we have seen the Colonials have no Goa'uld technology." 6 told the others

"How effective was our strategy of using the FTL coils to generate a magnetic field?" A 5 asked interested in the scientific advancements the Colonies were making.

"It worked well. The 13rs did not use their matter transporter and the magnetic field increased the strength of their Armor." 3 told the others. One of her sisters worked as an aid to the president and was able to get that information.

"Are we sure it was wise giving the Colonials that information?" 6 asked

"We had consensus. Either way it will not matter. Even without the virus we would be able to destroy the Colonial fleet in its current state." The 1 told 6.

"What else have we learned from the Al'kesh?" 8 asked trying to defuse the situation.

"We have recovered information on a device known as the Stargate. From what we learned it creates a stable artificial wormhole from one gate to another. There are gates on hundreds of planets across the galaxy. The Al'kesh had a few locations where there are gates, however the coordinate systems are different than ours, and we are having difficulty converting them." 5 explained

"What technology have we managed to integrate into our ships?" 3 asked sadistically, dreaming of the new power of the cylon fleet..

"Shields, plasma bolt weapons, naquadah reactors, and sensors. That is all we have so far. Many of their systems such as their computers and FTL are beyond us at the moment. Also Goa'uld history is very different than what the Colonial history teaches." 5 explained in a smug tone. He was extremely proud of his accomplishment.

"How?" 6 asked 5. As a spy and a seductress information was very important to her.

"The Goa'uld history teaches the Earth is the homeworld of Humanity not Kobal. The Goa'uld took early Humans from Earth and transplanted them across the galaxy. The Lords of Kobol were actually Goa'uld."

"So the Colonials are worshiping a bunch or parasitic snakes with a god complex?" The 1 asked nearly laughing again.

"Essentially yes."

"What else have we learned?" The 1 asked after regaining control.

"I have been studying the Goa'uld symbiote. What I have found is remarkable. They each contain a genetic memory. I have been working on splicing the Goa'uld DNA into a hybrid so that we can access it. However it will take time." 5 explained not subdued at all. 5 knew, like the others, that advancements like this took time.

"Good work 5. Continue your work." The 1 said grinning. The 1 nearly lost himself to daydreaming about the time when he could wipe the human plague from the galaxy.

* * *

(Terran Federation)

Over the next year, the Colonials conducted weekly raids against Earth, using Raptors to get missiles inside the shields of Terran's ships and satellites causing massive damage. To counter this, the Terrans set point defenses set to fire on colonial missiles automatically, and modified the shield to conform to the vessels hull.

In a way Earth was winning the war. However, they also lost. In March of 2010 during a Colonial's raid on Earth, several more nukes detonated on Earth. One of these missiles detonated inside Yellowstone national park. Within a month hundreds of Earthquakes took place in Yellowstone. The reports were clear - Yellowstone was active.

"What can we do?" The President of the Terran Federation asked his top advisors as well as hundreds of experts.

"Sir," Colonel Carter stood. After the President nodded to her she continued. "The Asgard core has a lot of research on Super Volcanoes, however due to the amount of information in the core, finding anything we can use will take time."

"It is the same with the Database in Atlantis. The database is massive and it will take awhile to find anything useful."

"Well, we need to do something." One of Earths lead Volcanologists said. "That volcano is getting more powerful every day. The radioactivity from the nuclear detonation is raising the temperature in the magma chamber daily. It will blow soon."

"What if we strengthen the cap on the Volcano?" McKay asked

"That will work in the short term. But the blast will be larger later, causing more damage."

"What if we tapped the heat from the volcano? Using an older version of the Lantean underwater drilling platform we will be able to cool the Supervolcano. However we will never be able to prevent the Volcano from erupting.

"We can also place Lantean Shield Emitters around Yellowstone. The energy from the explosion will power the shield sending all of the debris into space where we can clean it up. And while this will work for the initial blast, the shield will not hold up against the main blast. At most it will by us time." Rodney explained already going through the calculations necessary in his head.

"What about post-blast clean up?" the President asked "And could we use more than one of the Platforms?"

"The Asgard had ways of cleaning up the atmosphere of a planet. I was actually going to recommend we use these to clean up Earth's atmosphere from the pollution of the last four hundred years. However it still leaves the fact that Yellowstone will erupt. We have to move people away from the blast site as soon as possible. Preferably off world." Sam stated as Rodney picked up on answering the President's question.

"No we can't use more than one drilling platform. Using one already destabilizes the Magma Chamber. Using anymore would cause the Volcano to erupt sooner than it already will. The planet needs to be evacuated. "

"Do you have any idea how impossible that will be? We can't evacuate the entire planet." The president said nearly in shock.

"I don't mean evacuate the entire planet only the people within five hundred miles of the blast site." Sam explained barely able to believe that this was happening.

"Actually more like one thousand miles at a minimum. We estimate that two thirds of the United States will be uninhabitable after the eruption." The Head of the Yellowstone Volcano Observatory said.

"Did you just say?" The President asked now completely shocked. Praying he heard the scientist wrong.

"Yes Sir. Two thirds of the United States. However the entire planet will be rendered uninhabitable eventuality. But we will have a few months for things to reach that level. "

When the meeting was complete McKay and Carter went to a lab on Carters F-305. After the discovery of the imminent Yellowstone eruption McKay was transferred to Earth. Where he worked with Sam to find a way to prevent the eruption. Using designs taken from Atlantis, a drilling platform was built on Asura and towed to Earth by two Auroras. The platform was lowered into position directly above the magma Pocket and drilling was started. The energy collected was fed into the world grid and took over twenty-five percent of the planets total energy needs. It took a week for the drilling platform to be built and brought to Earth. The single Platform was making a difference however only two years were added to the eruption countdown.

Every Colonial ship that was disabled during the battle was towed to Aries Colony where they were rebuilt and commissioned as Terran ships. The engineers left the Colonial Armor intact but placed a layer of Trinium over the armor. The majority of the ships recovered were Colonial support ships; Valkyrie's and Missile frigates.

The largest of the Battlestars, The Mercury class, were to become the BD-306. "These are Amazing." LT General Jack O'Neill Commander of Terran space forces said standing on the Observation deck looking out over the form of the Colonial BattleStar Atlantia. The first of the Captured Battlestars to be brought to Aries for Rebuild and Refit.

"They really are Sir. Once the refit is completed each one will have 36 Asgard Plasma Beams, 30 Ion Cannons, 15 missile launchers, and Alteran Pulse Cannons for point defense. In addition to the storage bays for drones once we figure out how to build a control chair. The 306 will be ready for anything the universe can throw at it. The weapons will be powered by one of the latest Neutrino Ion reactors. Another two will powere shields and engines and a fourth will be used for the other systems while a subspace Capacitor runs backup power." Brigadier General Samantha Carter the Military Commander of Aries Base said to her friend and Commander.

"What else can they do?" Jack was already impressed and wanted to hear more.

"Well everything inside the ships will be replaced with Terran versions; Life support, artificial gravity, power conduits, computers, everything. What is rather impressive is that these ships will be the first to have fully crystal computers. We are not installing any of these systems with silicon based computers. The only thing left over is the skeletons and primary armor. A completed BC-306 will hold one hundred seventy five upgraded F-302's and 7 Terran built Jumpers, in addition to building them. The onboard factories are also able to build drones, missiles, and space parts for other ships. The shields conform to the hull like and Auroras but are as powerful as an Asgard's. At top speed a 306 will be able to travel from Earth to Lantea in 3 hours.

However if need be, with the combined power output of a fleet. Travel time between Earth and Asura will be reduced to two and a half hours at most. The Colonial FTL will remain in place with the Hyperdrive. And the Colonial sub-light engine modules were completely removed in favor of an Asgard Reactionless sub-light engine able to reach 130,000 K/S."

Jack was stunned He knew that the ships will be powerful but this blew him away. "How many drones will she hold?"

"40,000 drones and 100 missiles per launcher. The Missiles use one pound of naquadah and 12 oz. Potassium warhead. Both drones and Missiles will be controllable by a chair platform."

"Any other abilities?"

"Well as I said she can build fighters and jumpers. But because her hangar bays are so large the lower bays can dock and repair 303s and 304s. The factories needed to build fighters and jumpers can also be used to build parts for rest of the fleet.

There's also a full hospital aboard the ship not just an infirmary. And their is a Tollan stargate that was modified to only accept connections from other Tollan gates.

"So when will it be ready for launch?" Jack was very pleased finally Earth has a fleet of big honkin spaceships.

"Five months before we finish the first. Then once all the kinks are worked out during the rebuild of the Atlantia we will begin the refit of the others." Jack whistled then looked over at Sam who was not done yet. "We are also installing a prototype system into the shields." Jack looked at her and raised his eyebrow in a very Teal'c like manner. "Most of the damage to a ship happens when the shields of a ship hit. Then the impact happens is causes feedback along the ships power conduits. The feedback enters the generator and is distributed along the ship. Its why consoles spark and burnout when the shields are hit. We believe we have found a way to stop the feedback." Sam reached down and picked up a briefcase and set it on the table in front of her. Opening it she pulled out a black piece of metal.

"Its a reproduction of the Armor used by Anubis's super soldiers. We plan to line the power conduits going to the shield generator and the generator itself with this. we have already done some tests and it worked. There was no feedback along the power grid."

"Wait if this armor absorbs energy where does that energy go?" Jack asked curious. And how does the weapon fire cause feedback in the shields." Jack almost shivered when he asked that. Mentally he began hitting himself for being so stupid.

"Its sent to a buffer which can be used to power weapons or even shields. AS for the feedback that is an interesting question. When weapons fire hits the shields the impact point can not be recharged until the impact site is cleaned of weapons residual energy from the attack. Until that energy is cleaned their is power feedback. We can't reduce the amount of power going to the shield without weakening the entire shield so we need to catch the feedback. That is what this does." Jack nodded understanding the basics of what this is system does.

"Can we install this on all of our ships?"

"No we can't, I wish we could but right now the system is too big for anything smaller than a 306."

"Can the armor be installed on the 304?"

"Again no. The armor will fit but its not the armor that is the problem. Its the buffer system where the energy is stored. There is not room on a 304. The armor works by absorbing energy into a series of buffers and the buffers needed for ship armor is too big." Jacked nodded and turned back to the hull of the former colonial ship."

"I understand why you all were so concerned with the potential of the Colonials." Jack said inspecting the hull of the Battlestar below him. "Add some energy weapons and shields." Jack shook his head in wonder "What changes are we making to the 302's? I know we have several upgrades planned."

"We are replacing the rockets with an Asgard sublight system. With these engines the maneuverability of the 302's will match the Colonial Vipers. And the speed will reach up to 36,000 miles per hour with all power directed to the engine. The cannons have been replaced with two X-699 turrets. Those are the simple upgrades. We are also working on a new class of fighter.

This new fighter will be able to use the Colonial fighter launchers and will fit through a stargate. This means that the entire shape of the fighter has been changed. Despite the fighter being smaller there's more room for new equipment.

The Banshee has two double barreled PP-001 guns and on top of the ship is a twin barrel A-EPC. The banshee can also carry six missiles.

The engines are 2 Anti Gravity engines similar to a jumpers engines. The third engine is a high powered Anti gravity engine that can shoot the fighter to .75 C."

"Thats faster than most of our capital ships at sublight." Jack said incredulously. "How are these things powered?"

"They use Power crystals. Their an invention of the ancients that can store vast amounts of energy. Its what I used to pull that village on P9C-882 out of phase when the Ori were planning to destroy it. Dr. Radek Zelenka learned how to build them. They are actually quite fascinating." Jack cut Sam off before she could start talking about the crystal.

"Anything else about these fighters?"

"Yes, they have a shield/cloak hybrid generator and a Fold drive with a range of 150 LY. Thanks to subspace sensors we don't have to make stellar drift calculations." Jack nodded and looked over the Drydock again

"What about the Valkyries. The plan is to use them to ferry civilians to the colony worlds before Yellowstone blows." Jack asked after a few minutes.

"The Valkyrie and Columbia class Battlestars are both being refitted over in bay 12. Do to the one hour hyperspace flight between Earth and the Colony worlds; Aries, Columbus, and New Rome. The Passenger holds will be very minimalistic. Chairs, tables, restrooms and a galley. That's it."

"Pretty basic." Jack said dreading the paperwork involving the passengers hating the trip.

"We are more concerned about getting people off of Earth and away from the danger areas."

Jack nodded agreeing with Sam "What else?"

"Well of the 200 Support craft that were disabled in orbit, 47 were Valkyrie's. The refit Valkyries are being given equivalent technology of a BC-304 Pre Asgard upgrades. The Valkyrie-T (Terran edition) also have a completed and improved X-699 energy turrets for point- defense and 6, X-700 for ship-to-ship combat. On the tip of the Bow was a single X-700-B for ship killer duties. The 700-B has double the power of the 700 and the 700 has five time the power of the 699. We believe that four Valkyrie's can be refitted in a month.

Once the refit is finished each Valkyrie can carry 6000 people in cargo and hangar bays. The Valkyries were given several ring platforms, ten Jumpers, and twenty Banshees."

Jack nodded "So how many trips will it take to move everyone from Earth with those ships?"

"25,412, one way, trips Sir, A little under six years in a perfect world, Sir. Realistically it would take 8 years. To move everyone off Earth. However the Columbia's are almost complete and they are twice the size of a Valkyrie. The ten we have are being given shields, weapons, and stronger reactors. Honestly sir it's rather easy to switch out the Colonial equipment with our versions.

When the ten Columbia's are finished we will be able to move another 32,000 people an hour off of Earth. We can refit two Columbia's a month as well because we are doing less to them. Really though sir, we have no way we can do this. We can't build enough homes to house everyone."

"Good work Carter, anything else." Jack said, resigned.

"Yes Sir. Project Pathfinder is complete. Its position is 28,000 Light years, four hours of travel, outside the Pegasus galaxy."

"Excellent give me an overview of the defenses and how our version is powered. This will let us bring people to Pegasus as well."

"Yes Sir. Well, the Supergate is itself is powered by twelve subspace capacitors. The Gate can open a connection to the Milky Way super gate every nineteen hours. The station is defended by fifteen Defense Satellites and we have a version of Midway being built behind the Supergate. The station will be completed in two weeks."

Jack smiled thinking about how well these projects were going for Earth right now. He knew that soon, Earth construction projects would slow down. Right now, they had way more materials than they had projects for, due to the recycling projects they had going. With all of the scraps from the Colonial attack forces and the fields of replicator blocks. Then one of Jacks more brilliant ideas occurred.

"Carter how many more replicator Ha'tak are out in the galaxy?"

"From what I could see, maybe fifteen."

"So before too long, we will be done recycling old ships and need new materials?"

"Yes, why? Do you have an idea?"

"Yes, actually I do. All over Earth there are abandoned buildings that need to go. What if we bought those building from their owners in exchange for a new place to live on one of the colonies. Then we strip down those buildings for any materials we need. That way we can build the Colonies faster and clean up Earth. The abandoned buildings must have tons of materials left that we can use."

"That's a great idea, Sir." Carter said after thinking about it for a minute. Using the A-MEC even the wood and plastic from old buildings can be used. "We can do that with more than just buildings, Sir. Even old cars can be recycled into new materials with the MEC."

Within a month the Terran federation was selling seats to the general public. Suddenly people that owned scrap yards were very wealthy as the general public rushed to buy older, very heavy scrap cars and buildings. It was ironic that within two months Earth was the cleanest it had been in over 500 years, only for it to nearly become uninhabitable.

* * *

A/N: Soon I will have a Specs Document up for the Ships used by the Terran's, Colonies of Kobol, Cylons. The Document will also detail the Abbreviations used mean, how big each combat group is, what defenses are at each planet, and what planets are used by the Terrans. The link will be posted on my forum.


	6. Chapter 6

(August 2010)

"This Just in from Yellowstone National Park. Today at 2:13 Pm Mountain Standard Time. Yellowstone National Park erupted. We have heard from the Yellowstone national monitoring station that the main eruption has, thankfully, not occurred.

"Also sources inside the military have reported that the military is trying to relieve the pressure by beaming massive amounts of magma out the magma pockets and into space. We have no word as of yet why they did not do this earlier but we will try to find out."

"The Shield emitters installed around the major cities have been activated and are holding back the volcanic dust and ash from the volcano. Many cities that do not have a shield are empty as the populations evacuate to protected cities.

"With us we have Dr. Rodney McKay. Earths expert on Lantean technology and the man in charge of the teams who installed the shield systems."

"Yes, yes, thank you for having me blah, Blah, blah. Hurry this up I have to get back like 5 minutes ago." McKay was sitting down but was fidgeting and making a nuisance of himself with the camera men.

"What is the hurry Dr.?" McKay was not willing to wait and cut her off.

"Well it's not like I am busy or anything. I was in the middle of trying to find more power for the shields you were talking about." McKay said in his usual condescending tone. 'Oh wait thats an idea.' McKay thought to himself.

"Well Dr. I will try to be quick. What can you tell us about the shields and why do more cities not have them."

"Because they are very complicated and very power hungry." McKay began changing his voice making himself sound angry. "Most of the power being used by the shields right now is stored in buffers that came from the Drilling platform that is on top of Yellowstone. And now thanks to the eruption that cable was destroyed by the magma flows. Thankfully the station itself is still intact and the cable can be repaired. However I need to work to try to find a way to get enough power to the shields to keep them online. And instead of working to fix the problem I'm in this talk show. Because your company is acting like a child throwing a temper tantrum. How many lives is your program worth Miss Reporter. If everyone in this city dies do the actions of the people in your company. Due to the shield failing and everyone is crushed by ash I am blaming you." Seconds later Rodney was beamed out by a 305.

"Ah thank you." Rodney said smiling as he was glared at by General O'Neill.

"What the hell was that Rodney?" Jack yelled amping up his glare to, Terrify System Lord, levels.

"That was me getting out of a talk show and getting back to work." Rodney said still smiling.

"Is the shield actually in danger of failing?"

"Nope." McKay's grin grew.

"Then what."

"I don't like talk shows. Do you?"

"No."

"Well then?" McKay asked grinning like a loon.

"Good job McKay, now get back to work." McKay smiled and walked off while Jack shook his head and wondered why he never tried something like that.

The consequences of the Eruption were not felt for several more weeks. At the time when fresh food became scarce. Most of Earth was now eating MRE (Meals Ready to Eat) as fresh food was tightly regulated. Fresh water was also a problem. Thankfully The Ancients Desalination technology was able to purify massive amounts of Sea water and pump it into the water grids with little trouble bringing up the amount of available fresh water to 70% of pre-eruption levels. The biggest change to Earth came from Asuran city-ship Taloras landing in the Atlantic Ocean. After arriving Taloras became Earths capital and the capital of newly formed Terran Federation (TF).

After the Eruption Atlantis, Aries, and Asuras have become full Colony Worlds. All three are self-sustaining and Self-Governing colonies. The mainland of the planet Lantea is currently being colonized and used for farming and the homes for the people running Atlantis Anchorage for the fleet in orbit. The colony also manufactures many goods for a Pegasus coalition trade world.

Asuras is the TF second largest shipyard, just behind Aries, however Asuras is the fastest. Asuras is able to build 20 Auroras at a time and finish construction in 5 months. The 12 ships yards can also be used to build every ships designed by the Terran's and every possible design that can be come up with. Using Asuras city ship construction yard the components to recreate the Lantean shipyards were built for construction at Aries Station.

Meanwhile thirty three of the available Valkyries and five Columbia's were being used to bring Terran Civilians to Asura. With 20% of the United States were now uninhabitable. To make matters worse the ash cloud was spreading across the Atlantic Ocean and was two days from reaching Europe. Two weeks after the first eruption, Yellowstone erupted again causing the first ash cloud to begin crossing into Asia.

The biggest problem preventing mass evacuations of Earth is simply finding places to put the civilians. The colony worlds do have infrastructure however they are ill equipped to handle this many evacuees. In an effort to build the colonies infrastructure faster, the original SG1 visited P3X-989. Once on Altair, SG1 convinced Harlan to teach the Terran's to use his android technology. In exchange Harlan was given a Liquid Naquadah power core and allowed to live on a Terran world. It was hoped that Harlan's androids would allow the Colonies to be built faster.

People would have simply chosen to live in tents. But the faulty Ark of Truth caused people to take equality to a whole new level. It would be "unfair" to force some people to live in tents while others lived in homes. So people stayed on Earth wanting for a home on the colony worlds.

In geosynchronous orbit of the Pacific ocean of Earth three of the newest F-305's were entering the atmosphere. As they entered Earth's atmosphere for the first time they set a course for the North Pacific Gyre, the location of the Great Pacific Garbage Patch. less than a minute later the 305s were using the Asgard disintegrator beams to convert the trash and waste of humanity into Power Crystals. THe crystals were then be used to power F-302-B's or other ships. For three days the F-305s were beaming up trash from the ocean. Soon they set a course for landfills in Mexico, New York, Nigeria, Las Vegas, South Korea, and Los Angeles. Each of the Landfills were emptied and replaced with a modified Wraith culling beam.

Plans were also made to use Nuclear waste as an energy source to grow power crystals it took a lot longer to grow a fully charged power crystal using nuclear waste but the plus of the waste being gone was too good not to use.

In Pegasus; Atlantis and Assura had ignored the Wraith for the most part. Most efforts were focused on rebuilding the Lantean City ship previously occupied by the Lord Protector. In exchange for the City, the Terran's agreed to build a city for the people on the planet. Using the MEC's on a BC-305 and Altarian Androids, a city was built to the specifications of its future inhabitants.

The City-Ship was rebuilt using components that were manufactured on Asuras. When going through the Database on the city finding damaged systems Rodney McKay found the name of the City-Ship_ Altaris_. In an effort to honor the Lantean the City was being rebuilt to its original specifications. However, the city will be much more defensible. At the top of each tower, a tri-barrel ABP turret lies, recessed into the tower. Also, every fifth drone inside the drone magazine will be the Terran's variant._ Altaris_ will also sport three surface to space energy beams based on the orbital satellite weapon. The city will be powered by six Subspace capacitors and two Neutrino Ion generators.

Designed using Tollan technology the T-Drone uses Tollan phase shifting technology, Lantean drone casing, control systems, propulsion, and a Naquadah/Potassium warhead. The T-Drone is much cheaper than the Alteran version but the lower cost is taken from the warhead effectiveness.

For the past year and a half, this city has been being rebuilt under absolute secrecy. It will take another year for the city to be space worthy. When finished,_ Altaris_ will be sent to Earth where its future inhabitants will move in before being sent to Vis Uban. Where a city had been built and is waiting for the center piece.

(Taloras, Capital of Terran Federation, Council Chambers, January 1, 2011)

"I call this meeting of the Terran Federation Council to order." Mr. Richard Woolsey, chairman of the Civilian Ruling Council opened the meeting.

"Welcome to the new Council Chambers everyone. First on the Agenda is the status of our off world colonies. The Alpha and site has recently become a colony and has a civilian population of 24,500 souls. Most of which is the families of the military personnel

"Asura is our largest Colony with 5,000,213 residents. We estimate that another 600,000 citizens will take residence this year. Columbus or the Gamma Site has been expanded to hold 100,000 residents. The planet will become a farming planet. The colonists being moved there are primarily farmers whose livelihood has been destroyed due to the volcanic eruptions from Yellowstone.

"With the loss of the Farms on Earth In order to feed everyone in the Terran Federation the planet Columbus has been turned into a massive farming planet. Entire continents have been cleared of forests and cultivated. Wheat, Rice, Corn, fruits and vegetables are being grown. On another continent, farm animals are being raised. Cows, Pigs, Chickens, and Sheep are either being cloned and placed in different parts of the continent or healthy livestock from Earth are being placed and left to grow to live on their own.

"The advantage of this is do the massive space available the plants and Animals are growing naturally on their own free from predators and with easy access to food and water. This planet was chosen for farming due to its orbit. There are no seasons on Columbus. This gives us a year round growing season.

"The planet is being constantly monitored using satellites and the crops are being tended to by professional farmers from different planets in the TF. With the entire planet producing more than enough food for the entire Federation it is every healthy eaters dream, everything is grown naturally; No growth hormones are being given to the animals and the plants were clean of chemical pesticides.

"The Ancient city of Vis Uban is under construction and can hold 36,000 citizens at the moment, but that will change within the next few months as we get more buildings completed. The Lantean City ship Altaris has another 12 months of work before it is space worthy. Once complete she will be used as Vis Uban's capital.

"Orders have been places with a civilian company based on Aries to build a mining base on the Asteroid designated NQM-001. For those not in the know this is the asteroid that the Goa'uld Anubis sent towards earth in 2002. In its core the asteroid has enough Naquadah to fuel our ships for centuries. That Naquadah will be in Civilian hands and used for civilian purposes. However due to their expertise the military will be advising the Civilian engineers in constructing the mine and mining the material. And we have located another 2 naquadah core asteroids. They are to be used for the Colony construction and are in Civilian hands.

"All of our other colonies have been expanded. Aries has 1,000,000 civilians as permanent residents. Also Aries is now the fastest shipyard in Federation space, with the expansion of the berths. Aries now has Fifteen BC-303, Ten BC-304, Five BA-305, Two BC-306, and Five Valkyrie Berths. There are also Four factories each for F-302 and the F-302/Banshee variant. And due to the effectiveness of the Banshee fighter the 302 factories are being retooled to the Banshee variant. We anticipate that the F-302 will be decommissioned by the end of the Year.

"Atlantis is currently inhabited by 700,000 people. And the mainland city is being built at an astounding rate with the influx of androids from Altair. Projections show that once the Pegasus mines are finished construction will be finished in 4 months and the city will hold 6 million by the end of 2013. Atlantis is currently responsible for hunting down the wraith threats in Pegasus using the Asuran Auroras that we have under our control.

"Additionally each colony now has a completed defense grid as well as a Colony fleet. As a reminder a defense grid is a minimum of 100 Satellites, as a Colony fleet is Four 303's and Three 304's and One 305." Woolsey finished with a smile but was still worried the good news was finished but that bad was still to come.

"Mr. Chairman why are we continuing to build Valkyrie's in their current state? After all they are significantly less advanced than the other ships we are able to build." The councilor of the Mars colony asked

"The Valkyries are not our priority at the moment. Right now we are concerned with moving people off of earth to save our society. Since the eruption in August, Yellowstone has erupted in October and December.

Already 15,731 people have died from the three eruptions. Do you know how many people we have been able to get off of Earth?" Woolsey asked the man who was beginning to look uncomfortable.

"No, I do not." The Councilor said suddenly feeling very stupid.

"6,820,213 souls have been moved off of Earth. Twenty one times fewer than what we are able to move. If Yellowstone were to fully erupt 7,011,440,771 people would die." Woolsey nearly yelled.

The Councilor nodded dumbly. then looked angry. "Then why are we spending so many resources on a military fleet. Shouldn't we be working on building our colony worlds faster?" The man yelled beyond reason

"I was about to get to that, at present our largest problem in colony production is being able to move raw materials from one planet to another. Aries is building more berths for cargo ships however they are a ways away from being complete. I ask that one of the colonies begin building shipyards for cargo ships. We have converted all of the hatak we have into cargo ships but we do not have enough.

"The model that Aries is using now is the size of a colonial Columbia class Battlestar. The only one that is in currently in service is making a constant run between P3S-452 for Naquadah and steel, Tollana for Trinium and Carbon, Omega site for Neutronium, then back to Aries for drop off. If we can get enough cargo ships in service then we can move more materials and build the colonies faster. Our warships are being used for cargo runs to supplement cargo ships. Until we can house the people that they should be moving, I am reassigning 10 of the Valkyrie refugee ships to cargo transport to increase colony production."

The meeting finished not accomplishing its main goal. How to build the colonies fast enough, to save Earth's population. The answer came from the least likely scientist working for the SGC.

(Cronus Anchorage, Planet Othyrus, Top Secret Colonial Shipyard, 142 LY outside the Cyrannus System)

Cronus was a shipyard and space station that was built in response to the rising tensions between the Colonies and Earth. Built in Orbit of Picon the station was supposed to, officially, replace the aging Infrastructure in orbit of Scorpia. However when the station was finished and the Jumpdrive tested the station was officially lost.

In actuality the error was staged and the station was sent into orbit of Othyrus. The station was massive, triple the size of the Scorpion Fleet Headquarters and was able to dock 30 battlestars or sixty support ships. Inside the station everything needed for building battlestars was ready and waiting; Foundries, machine shops, Tylium Refineries, Naquadah Refineries, Amo Factories, Nuclear missile production facilities, Viper and Raider factories, Training simulators for pilotes, Marine training levels.

The station was built to win a war. Armed with thirty two hundred Point Defense guns, Twelve Hundred Main Guns, and Eleven Thousand Missiles. An entire Cylon Fleet was needed to topple this station. At the Center of this monster lay the powercore of this station. A Naquadah Reactor the same size as a Columbia class Battlestar. And at the heart of the reactor rested a Sphere of Naquadah, The half the Colonial stockpile, with a radius of 250 meters. This amount of naquadah was believed to be able to power this station for 2,000 years.

The Colonial Scientists were amazed at the power of Naquadah. Taking what they learned while using Tylium as a power source. The Colonial RND scientists were able to finally build the Holy grail of Military Fleet units. Energy station boasted an extremely powerful Main Cannon 200 Meters long. Using the Stations Jump drives the Naquadah reactor would divert all power into the drive then divert the power into the Cannon. When active the Cannon could shoot a Free Electron laser 3 metres in diameter at a target every 2 seconds. It was decided to call this the Atlas Cannon.

When the beam was tested on an asteroid, 4 KM thick, the laser punched through in 15 seconds. The Colonial Military was certain that the station was well defended.

In addition to the Stations weapons there were Two Thousand Nine Hundred Viper MK VII and Three Hundred Raptors.

Docked with the Station were Twelve Valkyries, Seven Loki Class Gunstars, and Twelve Scorpion class Missilestars. These ships were undergoing refit to the new specifications decided on by the Admirals.

The Valkyries were getting the biggest refit; A Naquadah Reactor, Armor as strong as a Mercurys, The latest Point defenses, Seventy heavy dual turrets capable of firing missiles, The latest computer and auto targeting systems.

The New Valkyries were built around the spinal cannon that was being installed. A Free Electron Laser Half the size as the Atlas Cannon. This version of the cannon was called the Hyas Cannon. And could fire every 5 seconds at full power. The Valkyries carry a complement of 60 Viper MK VIII a prototype Viper with a small FTL drive.

Standing on the Control deck of the Anchorage Admiral WIlliam Adama Commander of the Advanced Prototype fleet looked over his orders. Take his newly refurbished fleet and lead an attack on Earth. Colonial RND believed that the Magnetic field that could be generated by the FTL coils could be modified to hide the fleet from dradis It was a longshot if the 13rs Dradis would be effective but it had to be done.

Looking over his orders again Adama sighed. He was ordered to target Military installations and orbital Infrastructure. And to test the new weapons against the Earth military. Adama had a bad feeling about this mission.


	7. Chapter 7

(February 2011)

"General Carter." Dr. Jay Felger yelled running through Aries base. "General Carter." Jay said as he ran into Sam's office. "General I know how to speed up construction of our colonies. I know how to save Earth's Population."

"Calm down Jay and tell me your idea." Sam said closing her laptop and grabbing an aspirin from her desk.

"The problem we have now is our focus until now has been building ships. And we can't use ships to house the people because ships are too expensive to house Citizens long term. We also can't use the shipwrights to build the colony infrastructure because we can't move the buildings out of the shipyards."

"Felger, calm down and talk slowly." General Jack O'Neill said over the open Comm channel.

"General, hi how are you?" Felger paled somewhat, everyone knew that O'Neill disliked Felger after he screwed up on the X-301 and collapsed the Milky Way gate network.

"I was ok until you interrupted my conversation. Now, what is your idea!" The way Jack said that made it clear that Jay will talk and it was not a request.

"I think that if we build ships with detachable reactors, control systems, cockpits, shields and engines. We can have them connect to a fuselage that on a planet can land like a skyscraper. That way the parts of a ship that take the longest to build, the reactors and engines, can be easily removed from an old fuselage and be used on a new one. A fuselage can probably be built in a week and their foundations at the colonies can be built in a few days with the Asgard beams."

"Carter, am I crazy or did Felger just come up with a decent idea?" Jack asked in disbelief

"I think that he may have Sir."

"Felger, I want a design on my desk in three days make it happen." Felger turned and ran out the door. "And don't mess it up Felger." Felger turned and nodded at the screen with General O'Neill on it then ran.

One month later the first of the Colony fuselage and control module were complete and taking 4800 people to their new home every three Days. The final design called for 100 floors of Condos per tower with 8 Condos per floor. Each condo had 6 rooms; three bedrooms, a kitchen, living/dining room and a full bathroom. The design was basic but they allowed people to get away from the super Volcano before it erupted. Plus the fuselage only took a week to build out of materials that were unusable to military ships. Using this Model 1,494,721 Felger towers will need to be built.

Each Colony is building the support systems for the infrastructure in the form of the towers. Foundations, water, power, roads, waste all will be connected to the Felger Towers when they arrive. In the end everybody won and Dr. Jay Felger won a Nobel Prize and became a world hero. When Dr. Rodney McKay heard he was pissed off that Felger won a Nobel Prize before him.

Homeworld Security formerly Stargate Command deep under Cheyenne Mountain is the head of Earth's Defenses. One year and six months after the first attack by the Colonials on Earth HWS gave the order for an attack fleet to begin their mission. A fleet of ships is ready to be launched against the 12 Colonies of Kobol.

1,000 Light years from Earth, waiting at the edge of Cyrannus system, running under stealth was a taskforce of 10 refitted Columbia's waiting for the order to begin the attack on the Colonies.

On the command ship Colonel Maxwell Kirkland former XO of the Prometheus sat looking over his new command unable to believe what his orders were. "Sir, all ships report ready to begin mission." Captain Adam Grant a new graduate from the Pegasus training ship told him.

"Very well, get me on the line with all ships." "Channel open sir." "All ships this is Colonel Kirkland in a few moments we will begin one of the most dangerous ops in the history of the Terran space program. I know I should have some more encouraging words but I don't. If we do our jobs right then we will succeed. All hands prepare to jump."

Sitting back Colonel Kirkland thought about the last 4 months. With the Felger Towers now responsible for moving civilians to the colonies The Valkyries and Columbia's were given new duties. The Valkyries were now moving cargo and The Columbia's, the ship he was commanding, were attacking the colonies of Kobol.. Kirkland heard a rumor that in order to redeem himself McKay had found a way to use High energy plasma from a star to make the raw material for the Fuselage of the Felger Towers.

Kirkland was not sure of the exact details, but apparently, using the designs from a very early Alteran power source. A ship can skim plasma off of a star and convert it into solid matter, in this case trinium, and use it to build the skeleton of the towers. The rumor was a BC-306 was modified to do this and was building the framework of 7 towers a week.

This coincided with the ship building reports. Apparently a new class of ship was being built, the Energy Converter (EC-307) that can convert solar plasma into materials needed in ship construction. Kirkland could read the signs and knew that these EC-307 would be building the ships needed to save Earth.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts the Colonel turned himself back to the battle at hand.

"All ships jump in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, JUMP."

(CIC, Battlestar Valkyrie, 52 LY outside SOL)

Admiral Adama was in the god room looking at the screens showing his fleet. For the past 2 hours he had been working with his Daughter in Law Captain Kara Thrace-Adama in coming up with a plan of attack.

"Well do you have any ideas?" William 'Bill' Adama asked Kara. Bill had his own plan but wanted the opinion of someone who was not weighed down by traditional thinking.

"A few." Kara said and began moving the representations of fleet units around the map of SOL "We should jump in here. Inside near orbit the gas giant that they call Neptune. Then we dive inside the atmosphere and hide. Once we are hidden we sent out several stealth raptors and do some recon Send the raptors into the systems asteroid field. We take a look around and see what we can find. And the raptors will calculate Jump coordinates for us.

"Once the Recon is done we jump the battlestars director into the belly of the beast. Directly between the satellite grid and the planet. While the Satellites are orienting themselves and raising their shields we fire the Hyas cannons directly at the nearest capital ships while the scorpions destroy the satellites and the Loki's attack the Battle Cruisers."

Kara looked over to her Father-in-Law after outlining her plan. Kara thought back to how she ended up married to this mans youngest son. Kara was surprised that she still ended up married to Zak Adama after she failed him in basic flight. She had just heard the rumors about a possible war with Earth and did not want her fiance to be part of the fighting when he had no feel for flying.

Amazingly she still ended up marrying him. Zak later told her that he was glad she failed him if he had not earned the wings. He wanted to be a part of something that he had earned.

"Its a decent plan. But how will we prevent the Terrans from seeing our raptors? They have to know that the asteroid field is a weakness."

"I know that why we send the raptors in here." Kara pointed to a point where Mars eclipsed the Raptors from Earth. "If we send the raptors here they will be hidden by the 4th planet. The planet will hide our jump and the raptors. A few hours later the planet will move and we can get accurate jump coordinates. The once the raptors jump back they can upload the coordinates to the Valkyrie, and we can distribute the coordinates. "

Bill nodded seeing where she was going with her plan "Thats good. What about Vipers and Raiders how to they fit?"

"Once the Battlestars jump is complete the Vipers will launch and Jump. Half will jump and place Satellite grid between us and them. Once there we will fire all our Nukes at the Satellites. The other half will jump behind these." Kara pointed to the Aurora and F-305 class ships. " These are the ships that destroyed most of the Vipers during the first attack other than that Nuke of thiers."

"How do we know that the Nukes will penetrate their shields?"

"We don't but when 360 Vipers fire 720 missiles, 130 of which are 300 Megaton Nukes rigged for simultaneous Detonation. I place my odds on the Nukes. We should have a 39 Gigaton explosion, I don't think anything will survive."

"How will we survive?" BIll adama asked Kara worried about the size of that explosion and his ships.

"If the Ships are too close to our jump site we will Jump the Vipers in first and launch the Nukes. Then the Fleet can jump and mop everything up."

"What about Civilian casualties?" Kara looked up quickly "Were soldiers trying to free our brothers and sisters from oppression at the hand of tyrants. Not genocidal maniacs. " Bill said unknowingly echoing the terrans reason for not destroying the entire Cyrannus cluster

"We think that the EMP and radiation will be stopped by the atmosphere. However their shields and the hulls of the Earth fleet should stop most of it."

Admiral Adama nodded and approved the Plan. After distributing the plan to the fleet he gave command of the Valkyries to his XO Karl Agathon and took overall command of the Fleet from the god room.

"All hands this is Admiral Adama prepare for Jump." Moments later the Fleet jumped into SOL.

* * *

(CIC, Terran Battlestar Columbia, In orbit of Caprica)

When the special distortions 3 Columbia's were in orbit of Picon, Scorpia, and Caprica while his ship was in orbit of the Colonials latest trinium mine. Immediately the weapons grids selected their pre-determined targets and opened fire. In second's the high explosive shells locked onto the Colonial defenses. The shell being used for this mission is a Trinium/Carbon casing with a 1/4oz sphere of naquadria encased in the nose. When fired the naquadria turns into hyper energetic plasma. on impact the naquadria plasma burns into the hull. At the same time the chemical warhead in the center of the shell detonated causing the Naquadria and Naquadah to explode tearing weakened trinium enhanced Titanium/Tungsten composite to shreds.

Over Picon the Terran's locked onto the orbiting shipyards under construction and onto the fleet headquarters. Due to the incomplete and fragile nature of the new orbiting platforms they were easily overwhelmed and destroyed. The Battlestars however were the problem.

"Sir, Colonial stationary targets have been destroyed or crippled. Enemy Battlestars have locked onto us and are firing with their ship to ship cannons."

"Shield Status?"

"Shields should ho…"

"SIR, WE ARE ENTERING THE FIRING SOLUTION OF A BATTLESTAR'S MAIN GUN."

"Will the shields hold?"

"Yes sir however they will drain 10 percent of the shields per hit."

"Weapons drop the package and jump us out."

"Naquadah Nukes incoming, 1,300 megatons each. They will impact in 30 seconds." The sensor operator yelled as the ship shook from the impact of the Warstars main gun.

"That's not enough time to complete jump prep." the navigator told the Colonel. "And we can't enter hyperspace we don't have room."

"Weapons target the Battlestar with the PC-010 and open fire, destroy it." Colonel Kirlkand ordered. "Major," he addressed the navigator "Find me a way out of here."

The Valkyrie-1 shook as the main weapon fired back at the Warstar. Each of the two powerful ships fired at each other as fighters from both sides engaged in a massive dogfight. While the Terran's had the technological edge and far greater speed, the Colonials had experience and numbers on their side.

"Sir, shields are about to fail. And we have completed jump prep." The colonel nodded and looked to the navigator who confirmed that the jump prep was completed.

"Very well all ships this is Colonel Kirkland drop packages and retreat." As the ships jumped they dropped MK1 EMP bombs. Once the Terran's jumped out the Colonials went to inspect the objects left behind when the EMP's went off and self-destructed.

The EMP waves built on each other and covered half the planet of Picon. The power of the wave overwhelmed any type of shielding where it hit frying any and all silicon based electronic equipment.

* * *

(In orbit of Picon. CIC of Battlestar Olympus, Start of Battle)

"Admiral, Dradis is picking up the signatures of three Columbia class Battlestars."

"What ones?"

"Unknown transponders are not active. Sir the power output is far above what they should be."

"RADIOLOGICAL ALARM. Those ships have active nukes." The dradis operator yelled as the dradis signal for the, under construction, Picon Anchorage vanished off the dradis monitor.

"Sir, The Cap is requesting to talk to Olympus actual."

"Put him on."

"_Sir, these are not Colonial Battlestars. They have shields and are firing green bolts of energy. If I had to guess these are the Battlestars that were left behind __after the Battle of __Earth."_

"Are you telling me that the Earthers are using our own ships against us?" The Admiral yelled incensed

"_Yes __S__ir, that is what I would say. Hold on I am approaching the ships name."_ Seconds later the pilot responded "_Sir the Battlestar I am looking at is the Columbia. I would say that it is confirmed."_

"Why would they use a Columbia rather than Mercury?"

"_Maybe they are still rebuilding the Mercury's and they wanted to increase their fleet size quickly."_

"Weapons target the Columbia. Fire main guns."

"_Sir the Columbia is turning her bow towards you. I see __a trio of__barrels__ on the bow that they are lining up with you. It looks like a larger version of their energy cannons."_

"Understood. Weapons fire when you a lock?"

"Yes Sir, Firing."

The Battlestar shook as the main cannon fired a 1000 LB slug at her mutilated sister. As the slug traveled it destroyed several Vipers and banshee's until the shell hit the Terran Battlestar causing the ship lurch but quickly return fire.

A green energy blast quickly traversed the distance until it hit the Battlestar. The unique energy modulation of the Plasma pulse allowed a massive amount of electrical energy to travel through the armor into the ship itself. Around the impact zone massive electrical arcs impacted everything; People, equipment, power conduits. The lightning bolts fried everything they touched.

"Sir, we have heavy damage on decks 15 – 22 forward compartments." The lights throughout the ship flickered again as another energy blast hit the Warstar. "Sir we lost contact with the DC team sent to the damaged compartments. A marine detachment reported that the weapons fire from the Earthers is causing lightning storms inside the ship. Our people are being cooked by lightning strikes." The CIC crew was horrified their comrades were being fired by an electrical storm

"Keep firing the main cannons on the Columbia. Kill these Frackers." The Commander yelled

"Sir the Terran ships have jumped out."

"_Sir, there is debris left behind I'm moving to investigate."_

As the viper moved in the countdown on the EMP reached zero and detonated. A massive EMP wave surged across the battlefield penetrated the atmosphere and hit the cities across half of Picon destroying all of the civilian electronics. And heavily damaging the electronics of the military.

* * *

(F-305 Enterprise)

(General O'Neill, briefing room.)

"Alright give me the post mission briefing." General O'Neill ordered after the Valkyries reported back once they arrived back at the forward base.

"The mission is a success Sir. All primary and secondary targets are destroyed. However we did lose a single Valkyrie with all hands when it was rammed by a colonial Mercury class Battlestar. In order to prevent any technology from falling into the hands of the colonials, Colonel Cadmen ordered a nuclear strike on the remains of the two ships after determining that it was impossible for a rescue mission to be attempted. This decision was made with the input of the commander of the fallen Valkyrie." Major Davis reported to General O'Neill.

"Was the EMP blast successful?"

"Yes Sir, the EMP wave covered half of all three planets wiping out all civilian electronics. It will take them months or years to repair the entire infrastructure. Their Government, Military leadership, and their main shipyard is either offline or destroyed. The Military targets fared far better. Against predictions The Mercury class were able to survive the EMP. Changes must have been made to the Battlestars since we captured the Pegasus. The only part of the Mercury's to be destroyed were the Weapons along the hull. The EMP fried the control systems; Motors and servos."

"Not a total loss. What is the status of the Valkyries themselves?"

"Most are in good shape and are being rearmed. However five have damaged power conduits running to the shield generators. These will be repaired within a day.

Another 2 however have minor damage to the hull from nuclear detonations. These are being decontaminated and repaired. They will be back online in four days." Suddenly alarms started blaring and the ship shook as it was rocked by a massive shockwave.

(God room, BattleStar Valkyrie, In Low earth Orbit)

Moments ago the fleet completed the last jump into orbit of Earth. his fleet spent the last 5 hours hiding inside a gas giant. The fleet had to launch their vipers into orbit first.

When the Vipers arrived into Earth orbit they all fired nukes at the satellite grid. Seven Hundred and twenty missiles were released and impacted the unshielded satellites. The Vipers jumped out seconds after firing their missiles and nukes. After the blast wave cleared the Battlestars jumped into orbit.

"Order the vipers to destroy the unshielded satellites." Adama ordered looking at the Dradis that showed hundred of small satellites in orbit of Earth. He knew from the size of them that they were civilian communication satellites. They were not essential but they would disrupt and slow down the Terrans movements. The order was relayed to the fleets vipers in seconds and soon they were jumping. "How many casualties are there on the Earth fleet?"

"We are reading 30 destroyed ships and every defense satellite within 700 miles is destroyed." The dradis officer reported with a grin.

"Order 12 viper squadrons to cover our Ventral flank. we don't want someone sneaking up on us from above. " Adama ordered looking at the like display of the battle.

"Admiral our Vipers are being intercepted by Terran fighters."

"You mean the ones that look like Cylon raiders?"

"No sir, these ones are new. They seem to be doing well against the Vipers." Adama nodded he knew that the Terrans would upgrade their weapons and fighters when they realized that their fighters were useless against the Vipers. Adama adjusted his modified Holoband and was shown an outside look at the Valkyrie.

Adama was wary of all this modified Pre-cylon war technology that was coming back into circulation. But unlike the Cylon war where the Colonies had to look backwards for protection, now they had to look forward.

THat does not mean that safeties were not put into the resurrected technology. The Holobands were one such device. This Holoband was unable to overtake his senses. This Holoband simply created a HUD over his eyes improving his reaction time. The MK8 vipers had a similar device to help them target the fast moving Terran Fighters.

'Those bastards are using our own ships against us.' Adama thought to himself as he pulled up a visual on three ships bearing down on the Colonial fleet. Adama reached down and grabbed a phone "Commander Agathon. There are three Bastardized Mercuries bearing down on us. Arm the Hyas cannons. I want those ships destroyed." Adama then hung up after he knew that Agathon heard the message.

In the Valkyries CIC Karl Agathon hung up the Phone. "Helm bring us to bear on the Three Mercuries heading towards us. The 13rs captured them. Weapons target the Mercuries fire the Hyas Cannon. Comm, contact the rest of the Valkyries order them to target the Mercuries." Within a minute the 12 Valkyries targeted their sisters. As soon as the Hyas Cannons were locked they fired. The 4 Ships targeting the lead Mercury were helped by 16 Raptors jumping behind the Mercuries and firing 20, 300 Megaton Naquadah enhanced Nukes.

Once the light and blastwave cleared the Mercuries were smoking and losing atmosphere but were still firing. Within a minute the Hyas Cannons were bypassing the shields and burning the Armor of the BC-306.

As the Valkyries continued to fire they shuddered as they were hit by Missiles carried by the Banshees. however the missiles were too weak to do any true damage.

However it was too little too late. Already the Loki and Orions were losing power and running out of Ammunition. The Gunstars and Missilestars were ordered to jump away while the Vipers and Raiders were ordered to perform emergency landings.

The Valkyries were still firing their Hyas's when 7 ships appeared behind the Colonial ships. Five 6th age and Two 5th age Free Jaffa Ha'tak arrived to defend Earth. The Ha'tak immediately started firing their Staff Cannons at the Ha'tak. Bolt after bolt slammed into the upgraded armor.

The results were disastrous for the battlestars. Several bolts hit the sublight engines shorting them out and causing massive damage to the ships. Quickly 4 Valkyries flipped 180 degrees and fired their hyas cannons at the Jaffa. The laser slammed into the Jaffa ships but was not able to cause significant damage. Within a minute the surviving 610 Vipers dah landed and the Valkyries jumped. The first win for the Colonial fleet of the War.

* * *

(Taloras, Council Chambers, Aftermath of the Colonial Attack)

"How did this Happen?" Colonel Jonathan O'Neill asked the head of Advanced Threat department responsible for monitoring the Sol system for intruders. Jonathan O'Neill was a little tense. Jack and was in the hospital in critical condition. Aquaria, Jack's Flagship, was hit by 3 Nuclear Missiles with her shields at minimal power. The Aquaria was going to have to be scuttled as she was too badly damaged to be repaired. 30 Ships were destroyed and 10 needed to be scuttled. It would have been more but the Three BC-306's seemed to catch the Colonials attention and bore a huge brunt of their anger. He supposed he understood, after all those 306's were Colonials ships before they were re-christened as Terran ships. "And how did we not know it was about to happen. We placed sensor posts in a 300 lightyear sphere around SOL and we are monitoring everything that happens in Cyrannus.

"We don't know Sir." One of the department head said. His back straight and staring straight ahead. "Or sensor post in Cyrannus did not show those Valkyries nor did we intercept any transmissions ordering an attack.

"What do you know?" Jonathan asked keeping his temper under control. Dr. Bill Lee spoke up as the expert on Colonial Technology.

"The Colonials have begun using Naquadah extensively. They have access to 300 Megaton Nukes. Their Valkyries use Naquadah reactors and they are armed with Free Electron Lasers that were able to bypass our shields. And their ships are almost as maneuverable as our 305's. It would seem that the Colonials and Wraith have the same achilles heel. Power generation."

"So we can expect the Colonials to continue building ships this powerful?" Jonathan asked. He was feeling depressed. He had the same opinion of the Colonials as his brother General Jack O'Neill. "Do you know where this attack came from and How much damage did their Laser cause our ships?"

Dr. Lee grabbed his tablet and fiddled with it trying to find the numbers. "The Laser did very little on its own, but were able to bypass the shields. After all a laser is just light and our shields don't stop light. From the sensor reading I gathered the Colonials tied their naquadah reactors into the jumpdrive capacitors and created to patch to dump the power into the cannon. In star trek terms they can divert warp power to phasers.

"On their own the lasers would cause little damage but with the 300 Megaton Nukes and the lasers working together the shields drained very quickly allowing the blast wave to damage the hull as well as the laser.. The Three 306's were bit by a three point eight Gigaton nuclear explosion and the Nukes that hit the Auroras, the 305's, and the satellite system were hit with 1,440 missiles. EAch Nuke was roughly 2-3 hundred megatons each. Half our defense grid is down.

"And no we don't know. They managed to jump beyond our sensor range." Dr. Lee finished

"Spell it out for me Doctor how many ships did we lose." Colonel O'Neill asked falling into his chair. "And why did the outpost not fire drones? Why did the Satellites not raise shields?"

"7 Auroras, 4 305's, 10 304's, 9 303's were caught with shields down and destroyed by the Nukes. Another Aurora and 305, 3 306s, and 5 303s were so badly damaged that they need to be scrapped. And lastly we have a hole 940 Miles wide open in our defense grid.

"And thats not the worst. The EMP from the Nuclear detonation covered 3/4th of the planet. Every continent on Earth was hit. Every Silicone based piece of Technology on Earth was destroyed. The only place on the Planet that was not hit was part of the Pacific.

"We estimate that close to 500,000,000 people died in this attack do to world wide power failure." Dr. Lee then sat absorbing what he read.

"What did this attack do to Yellowstone?" Jonathan looked up and yelled "Bill, snap out of it." Bill shook himself and looked up

"Sorry sir. Um" Bill looked down and read the report on yellowstone. "Little, the park was not hit by any nukes. And the planet itself was not targeted by any Nuke."

"The the EMP was a side effect." John asked and Bill nodded.

"As for the satellites and the drone platform. As you know we have been trying to stop using ZPMs so we can save them for city-ships. Unfortunately it seems that our replacement has a massive size effect."

"The replacement, you mean Subspace Capacitors?" Jack asked confused.

"Yes, it seems that they have a fatal flaw. When too many Subspace Capacitors are active within too small a space they begin wearing down the barrier between space and subspace.

"Its like walking on a dirt path. The trail will become hard and difficult to change. When the satellites tried to switch the subspace Capacitors into active mode, a failsafe activated because the capacitors energy feed was too unstable. if they had not shut down they would have exploded."

"And the drones platform used a Subspace capacitor as well." JAck said rhetorically Bill nodded. "What about the ships that use Subspace Caps?"

"They should be fine as long as they don't use them in a system with a defense network."

"What will we do for the new defense grid?"

"I don't know yet sir. I'm really at a loss."

Over the next two week, attacks were launched on every Colonial planet. The Terrans were enraged. Civilian targets were not directly targeted although there was collateral damage in the attack. Every military anchorage was crippled if not destroyed.. The weapon of choice for the Terran's forces was the EMP bomb. It allowed them to disable the Colonial Forces without taking heavy casualties. However 4 of the 10 Valkyries were lost. When that happened 7 305's and 30 304's entered the system. At the end of the two weeks, the Terran's battle ships returned to Earth for resupply at the end of a successful campaign. Their rage was sated for the moment.

After the devastating attack on the Colonies and the second attack on Earth, finding a way to block colonial FTL's from working near Terran holdings was deemed the top priority. Within a month, the research teams on Aries found a way to block the drive within a single AU, Astronomical Unit. Ten Subspace capacitors powered the disrupter. After testing the Disrupter, it was discovered that it did have a minor effect on Stargates making it more difficult to establish a wormhole. Although, the effect was countered by using more energy to establish a connection. The researchers additionally found a way to block the FTL drives from bypassing shields.

Lastly this disruptor also had the effect of stabilizing the energy bridge into subspace allowing the use of Subspace Capacitors again. However the satellite system was used modified. Each satellite was fitted with a Liquid Naquadah power cell. The cells could be easily filled using Transporters to "top off the tank." This had the side effect of reducing the firing power of the Main weapon but it was worth it if the satellites would work again.

* * *

(Ministry of Defense, Picon, Cyrannus System)

Stable power. That was everyone's dream right now. For the last 2 weeks a city could not go 6 hours without the lights going out. For three days there have been no attacks and the lights are stable. For Admiral Nagala this is a welcome reprieve from near constant attacks.

Millions were dead; he knew that without reading a report. Adar was dead; his transport fell from the sky during the first attack on Caprica. Nagala thought back to how supremely confident they were at the beginning of the campaign.

"Admiral Nagala," Nagala looked and saw his aid "the rest of the Admirals and the Quorum are here."

"Thank you Ensign." Nagala said after looking up. "Once more into the breach." Nagala said under his breath as he wearily stood and walked into the Conference room. "Take a seat everyone." Nagala said. "We are in quite the situation."

Admiral Creed snorted "That's putting it mildly; half our fleet is down for repairs. Thankfully our ships electronics are functional they were simply erased. We need to restore the Operating systems and the ships will be online again. The other problem is that our FTL coils are polarized the need to be repaired. Until that happens our fleet is crippled."

"What can we do to prevent this from happening again?" The Caprican quorum representative asked.

"Nothing at the moment," The Quorum looked at Creed like he was crazy. "Right now we need to repair our fleet. We are defenseless at the moment. Only our more modern Battlestars are functioning and only because of the shielding that they had around the computer systems. We also don't have the industrial capacity to build the parts to modify our fleet. We barely have the parts to maintain the fleet we have. If it were not for the magnetic field we generate with the FTL coils we would have lost the entire fleet. Every circuit would have been completely fried."

"What can we do?" The Geminon representative asked

"We need to focus on getting our industrial capacity back and repair our Battlestars." Nagala said "The Cronos station will repair our fleet and the Prototype fleet will defend our planets. We did strike back on Earth. We destroyed 30 Terran ships and we have disabled another dozen. We also destroyed a huge part of their defense grid.

"And we struck them with an EMP wave. We detonated 1,440 Nukes in orbit of their planet the EMP reached every part of their world."

"We need to attack again now while they are weak." The representative from Geminon yelled.

"No we need to make sure our people don't starve to death. we have suffered a huge setback I doubt there will be another attack soon. Right now we need to make sure our people don't die." The Scorpia Quarom representative said.

Many of the assembled leaders saw the wisdom in what was being said. But they knew that the fleet needed to be repaired as well. They could not let themselves be caught with their pants down again. Nagala stood and addressed the assembled leaders. "Everyone, we are in over our heads. Earth has too much technology for us to fight and they have lost too few for, I am declaring martial law, until such time as the war is over."

The Quorum was in an uproar they knew that martial law was a possibility but they did not want to accept it. The next day Admiral Nagala addressed the 12 tribes and officially declared martial law. Although he never said it Nagala knew that the war was over. It will take decades to rebuild the Colonial infrastructure to the point they were before the war started.

* * *

A/N

Well I hope people like where I am going with this. I enjoyed writing it and doing something different.

To everyone asking why the Terrans did not launch raids. its because the terrans were focusing on Evacuating Earth. That meant building the Colonies not warships. Up until the 307 that was all the Terrans could devote resources to. The 307 and the Felger's tower idea allows resources to go back to warships.

Dur'id the Druid: That is called genocide and is frowned upon in most places. I remember that story, I really like it and am looking forward to reading its latest updates once one is posted.

EviltheLast: Why use nukes EMPs are much more fun. Plus the beaming tech is too much of an endgame weapon against the Colonials. And they need to drop shields to use them. Like I told "The Druid" Genocide is bad.

Elldenstorm and Ramos: Is this enough action? And have I struck back properly?

And for those of you who say the Colonials were too far for to attack Earth. In my story they are only 1000 LY from Earth. Battlestars can make a 10 - 30 LY jump ever 30 minutes. That is only 100 jumps. Granted they need to find Earth first but I made it rather simple for them to find Earth by placing the Colonies and Earth in the same galactic arm.


	8. Chapter 8

(Free Jaffa Nation, Council Chambers, Dakara)

The Jaffa were enraged and their blood lust was up. Since the start of the Tau'ri war against the Colonies of Kobol the Jaffa had been fighting against the Lucian alliance. Now the Tau'ri had been attacked by the Colonies of Kobol and their homeworld was soon to be rendered uninhabitable.

Earth was important to the Jaffa just like Dakara was. It was the homeworld of human and Jaffa alike. When the Jaffa picked up a signal stating that Earth was under attack from the Colonies of Kobol they sent their closest ships to defend Earth. Which happened to be heros returning home from an attack on a Lucien stronghold.

They quickly opened fire of the Kobolian ships causing heavy damage. however the Kobolians caused damage to the Ha'tak that helped defend EArth. Then the Kobolian ships fired their laser on the ha'taks the naquadah armor absorbed the energy. Naquadah can absorb a lot of energy but that energy has to go somewhere.. The energy of the Laser began feeding back into the ship's reactor lightning began arcing inside the ha'tak. No one knew that this could happen. Hundreds of JAffa died.

When word of these deaths reached the Ears of the Free Jaffa a war cry rose up through the Free Jaffa Nation. The Free Jaffa were about to launch an attack on the Colonies of Kobol.

(Terran Federation)

It is widely accepted among the Terran's that Rodney McKay is the foremost expert on Lantean technology. It is also widely accepted that Rodney does not like to ask for help. So when Rodney put in a request to work on a project with Colonel Carter, the foremost expert on Asgard technology, his request was accepted the moment Rodney said that the project was about.

"Ok Rodney somehow you got me reassigned to Atlantis for this mystery project, what is it you need." Sam asked once she walked into Rodney's lab on Atlantis. Hearing her walk in Rodney turned around grinning

"Hello to you to Sam, you will love this. I need you help joining Asgard and Ancient technology into a new City Ship and Space Station design." Sam's mouth was hanging open when she heard that. "Now that I have you attention, I'll continue. Right now, we have the design for a defense satellite. But that is not good enough and it leaves holes in out defenses. What I want to do is design a brand new Space station. With all native human designed technology on Earth disabled we need a place to become the cultural heart of our species.

The Ancients have built a wonderful design for City Ships and the like. But we are not the Ancients. So I have started the design for a city ship and space station but I need some help designing it.

"So you asked for me because I'm the expert on Asgard technology while you are the expert on Ancient technology?"

"Exactly, I loaded the designs I have so far on this drive for you to look at." Moments after looking at the specs of the proposed designs Sam looked up at McKay.

"How will we build these McKay, do we have the resources?"

"Yes we do. If we place the central core of the Station in an asteroid belt, the station will use the materials in the belt to build itself. By placing 3 ZPM's in the core it will be able to build the station completely using the material in the belt. If we link a 307's or a 305's transporter array to the station core. Construction will be even faster and if we bring in Naquadah and other heavy elements from other places it will take even less power and be faster. I think I have solved the problem of Using the Asgard beams to convert matter into energy and back into a different type of matter. The problem was the transporter did not have a big enough buffer to do anything on a large scale.

"That was mostly fixed in the 307 but I have now perfected it for use with actual computer systems not just the hull. I gave the transporter a pattern buffer 5 times the size of the normal transporter arrangement."

"Why does that matter Rodney?" Sam asked not sure what Rodney was getting to.

"Ah you see, when you use a ZPM or a Reactor to power to matter synthesizer power is drawn directly from the power source. And right now we don't have any power source potent enough and in large enough quantity to use the asgard beams to build a ship directly from energy. It takes almost 1 ZPM to build 5 304s. That would give us 15 304s a year. Thats not fast enough.

"Rodney get to the point."

Rodney exhaled and started again. "The normal Asgard transporter has a pattern buffer of an extremely small size. True it could beam a skyscraper built of Naquadah into orbit. But the skyscraper was relatively simple. Trying to do that with a Ship would never work. So I replaced the Pattern buffer and doubled the processing power. I used a rechargeable power crystal as the buffer. This lets us modify the atomic structure of massive amounts of matter and convert massive amounts of Raw materials into energy then back into matter." Sam looked over at Rodney impressed then said to herself. 'He will be completely unbearable now.' "Granted this renders the beam unusable for humans as an organic pattern can not be stored inside a power crystal. But it will work fine for a ships hull, armor, and skeleton."

For the next three months, the two worked on the design for the Space station. The final design was similar to Atlantis but still different. Six arms in a circle, with another circle at one end, and the other end connected to a ring with a sphere in the middle.

The sphere is the living area. The sphere is surrounded by reinforced material that it naturally clear, but in a battle an electrical current can be applied causing the material to turn opaque and harden becoming a weak armor. The station is 20 miles across at the widest point and five miles high and can hold a population of 15 million.

The station is armed with APB's and TIC's that can shoot in every firing arc. The station also uses Altaren Pulse cannons for point defense and two Ori Beam cannons on the top and bottom of the Living sphere. The station also holds 1,000,000 Drones. Twenty subspace capacitors, five neutrino Ion generators, and three ZPM's provide power to the systems.

Primary defense is provided by a shield identical to Atlantis's with an Asgard shield for backup. To maintain orbit the station has seven sub-light engines one for each arm and the central habitat. The station has the standard Asgard technology package; transporters, MEC's, sensors, communications, Deep space sensors.

The station can dock 7 306's per arm for 42 capital ships. The central ring can dock an additional 24 ships. The station has 24 fighter hangers and 6 shuttle bays. Each fighter bay holds 100 fighters allowing for 2400 fighters. The shuttle bays hold 10 Terran's Jumpers, for 60 jumpers in total.

The City Ship is a simple circle with towers constructed on the top and designed to land on a planet's ocean. The City Ship holds 200 fighters and 20 Jumpers. The City Ship is armed with 32 APB, 400 AEPC, 2 Surface to space OEB, and 200,000 drones spread across its four launchers. The City includes the standard Asgard technology package and is powered by 3 ZPM's, four Subspace Capacitors and two Neutrino Ion Generators. In size, the Terran's City ship is half the size of Atlantis and can hold 500,000 people.

When the two submitted the design for the City Ship and station, they only included the Primary and secondary Asgard/Ancient systems. The internal space for residential and commercial facilities was left empty. The designs were accepted and given to a team to go over the designs and add the needed facilities. The city ship design was finished within another 4 months and construction was started immediately. The first three were built on Mars and finished in 2 years. The Space station needed another year before the design was finalized. And 7 years before the first station was finished. Each Colony was to have a City ship while 6 Space Stations were planned.

While building the Station Carter had an idea that would exponentially increase the Fleet's ability to find enough housing for the evacuees from Earth.

Carter was in one of the mess halls of Aries station watching a movie. Sam was in a rather bad mood. Her computer had logged her off as part of the fleet wide program to keep efficiency up. Sam had reached that limit and was kicked out of her lab.

Tonight Batman Begins was on. She was talking with Rodney having some fun talking about all the different gadgets Bruce Wayne had at his disposal. It was his cape that caught her attention. Sam looked at Rodney and saw her had the same idea. They both left the mess hall at the same time. Five minutes later Sam and Rodney had bypassed the security protocols and were in Rodney's lab. Minutes later security arrived but when met with the combined glare of Dr. Rodney McKay and General Samantha Carter the Guards chose to fight another battle and backed down.

Four hours later Two of Earth's greatest natural resources had the solution. They were about to head to the control room when Major General Jack O'Neill walked into the Lab.

"What is wrong with you two? Why did you bypass the security on the doors. We have these procedures In place for a reason." Jack said ticked off at the two.

"Jack we..." Sam tried to say but Jack cut her off

"Attttttt. I'm not done. You two are each one of earth's greatest minds but that does not mean you can keep breaking regulations. Each scientist must leave their lab and relax after 14 hours. They must not continue work for 8 hours. And they must take one day off every two weeks. This is to allow the body to recuperate.

Now what is so important you could not wait 5 hours?" Jack asked angrily.

We have a way to build 10,000 homes every day." Rodney said "Per factory."

"How?" Jack asked calming down

"You ever watch Batman Begins?" Sam asked

"Yes I have. Why?"

"Remember his cape how it could assume a shape using electricity?"

"You want to build homes using cloth that can take the shape of a house?" Jack asked amazed

"Yes. We already know how to build the fabric. And we can make it better using the Asgard core. We can make miles of this fabric and program it to take the shape of a house. The fabric can even make chairs, tables, couches, beds, counters, everything. And the residents can even use the electricity used to construct the house for their appliances." Rodney said excited

"And we just finished the pattern needed to build the house. And the core completed the design for the factory needed to build the Memory-fabric house. We only need to build the Factory and we can start evacuating more people." Sam said smiling

"How long till we can start using this?" Jack asked, not quite as angry but still mad.

"Seven hours to build the factory. Five to build the foundations for the houses to sit on. And as long as the factory has the materials it can build 10,000 houses in a day."

The final design of the Prefab houses was little more than the homes built after WW2 in the United States. They were little more than four walls and a roof with; a kitchen, 4 Bedrooms, a living room, and bathroom. There were no appliances, but their was the framework for furniture. Each house would have inflatable cushions for couches and inflatable mattresses for beds. Their would also be a fridge and a microwave. In the house drawing power wirelessly from the ground. The same as the building.

To prevent the house from falling apart if the power was lost. Rodney and Sam built a system into the house that fused the molecules of the fabric into place when an EMP was applied. The Prefabs were durable enough for a family to live in them for several years.

(Cyrannus cluster, Home system of the 12 Tribes of Kobol)

30 Hatak dropped out of hyperspace in orbit of the battlescarred world of Caprica. When the Ha'tak arrived they opened fire. The sky of Caprica turned orange as the JAffa ships rained plasma bolts into the capital city of the Colonies of Kobol. The barely functional ships of the Colonial fleet moved to defend their world the Ha'tak opened fire on the COlonial ships while maintaining fire on the planet. Here the greatest advantage of the Jaffa ships came into play. They hatak were soon firing at every angle and maneuvering without changing their orientation.

Several battlestars were hit but the Colonial armor held back a few shots. but the rate of fire was too much for the damaged ships to hold back without point defenses to weaken the Jaffa weaponry. Not to say the Colonials did not fight back. Dozens of Colonial weapons hit the JAffa shields but the weapons were ineffectual against the Replicator inspired shields of the Ha'tak.

The Jaffa did launch death Gliders but the Jaffa were not the ace pilots the Colonials were and they were quickly overwhelmed. The destruction of the Death Gliders drove the Jaffa into a frenzy and they quickly launched a dozen AL'kesh towards the Battlestars and Caprica. Half the Colonial weapons switched targets and began shooting at the Al'kesh. While the Ha'taks had gone through 7 easily recognizable tech phases over the last 20 years the Al'kesh did not. The alkesh were easily shot down by the Colonial weapons.

Just as all hope seemed lost 6 Valkyrie ACP jumped into orbit. The Valkyries quickly charged and fired their hyas cannons at the Jaffa. Like before the Ha'tak that were hit quickly built up energy inside their hull and lightning arced inside the hulls of the Ha'tak roasting the jaffa with massive jolts of electricity. Only the shielded points of the Hatak were safe such as the Pel'tak and hyperdrive core. However every other sector of the ships were completely devoid of life.

The Jaffa were not idle when the Valkyries attacked they returned fire in seconds. The plasma bolts quickly covered the space between the two fleets ready to unleash their fury on the COlonial Valkyries. However the Colonials were ready, their flak cannons were fired intercepting the plasma bolts. the space between the two fleets looked to be burning as the energy discharges met and destroyed each other.

The battle was going well for the Colonials until they received a message from the Surface. No one on the Advanced Capabilities Prototype fleet wanted to believe what they were being ordered to do. Many were ready to mutiny but they, remarkably, followed their orders.

Several weeks before the EMP bombings started a small fleet of civilian ships was loaded with the families of the crew of the Cronos station. Now that fleet would be the eventual salvation of the Colonial way of Life. The 130 Civilian ships were inactive when the EMP bombs detonated leaving them functional. minutes after the orders came in the fleet was loaded andlanuching. Inter atmospheric jumps were dangerous but necessary if the fleet was to survive the Jaffa Ha'tak. Six minutes later the Civilians had jumped away.

Admiral Adama's speech to the People of the 12 Colonies of Kobol would be burned into their hearts for centuries to come.

"This is Admiral Adama of the 121-BattleStar Group. I have just received orders to take a Civilian fleet to safety. Away from the Dangers that our 12 worlds now represent to us. The Location of our homes are known to our enemies, our schools, our Temples, our families.

"I may be court martialed for this but it needs to be said. We have been manipulated. Neither the Earthers, nor the Colonies wanted this war. Where did we learn that Earth was ruled by Tyrants.

"**We had no Proof. **

"The Military and Government has since learned that the Cylons manipulated us into fighting our Brothers and Sisters into starting a war that would leave the 12 Colonies and Earth weakened and ripe for being conquered.

"**We have been Played.**

"All thirteen worlds have been destroyed. Earth is being evacuated. Colonial Nukes were detonated over a Super Volcano. In our efforts to save our Brothers and Sisters we have destroyed their homes. I know this thanks to a captured Terran Pilot. That pilot has since been released to his people.

"I urge you to open a dialog with the Terrans. Find a way to make a lasting peace. Either way I give you my oath as an Admiral of the Colonial Fleet. I will Return."

With that the 6 Valkyries and 3 barely functional Columbias jumped away. Two Days later the fleet of 120,000 Civilians on 160 ships and 9 Battlestars arrived at Othyrus. From there the entire operation, the Civilian and Military fleets abandoned the Othyrus system and left. Their destination the planet Kobol. Their home world. Unknown to all but the highest in their leadership. In a hidden compartment of the Battlestar Valkyrie sat a Jaffa Death Glider. ALready the fighter was being torn apart its secrets would soon form the power base of the newest Colonial battlestars.

(Terran Federation)

While the designs for the city ships and station were being worked on by, Carter and McKay.Combat groups were dropping EMP bombs and The jaffa kept up their attacks. The Terrans knew that a Colonial fleet escaped the Cyrannus sector but they did not have the ships to spare to track them down. After five months of EMP bombardment and Jaffa raids one of the last functional Battlestars flew to earth and signaled their surrender on behalf of the 12 Colonies of Kobol.

(CIC, Battlestar Athena)

Nagala hated irony. When the 10 Columbias jumped into orbit of the Colonies he thought that they were returning from Earth and would be full of colonial soldiers with intel and maybe technology. He was both right and wrong. They had technology and they had intel. But not the type nor the way he wanted. The battle was

"Admiral we are almost ready to jump."

"Very well, Jump when ready."

When the jump was over the dradis alarms went off. They were surrounded by the 13rs ships.

"Put me on the Horn." "Yes Sir." "Terran ships I am Admiral Nagala, I am here to surrender on behalf of the 13 Colonies of Kobol. Do not Fire, I repeat, Do not Fire." For a tense few moments everything in the CIC was silent before

"Admiral Nagala you are ordered to shut down all engines and all weapons." A male voice came over the comm.

"Very well weapons and engines are shutting down."

Several hours later Nagala was sitting at his desk looking at the demands from a General Jack O'Neill. No Colonial ship would be able to leave the Cyrannus system; constant monitoring of all wireless traffic. And all Battlestars, Columbia class and above would be decommissioned and only 36 Battlestars would be in operation at any time.

It was a steep price but one that he knew needed to be paid. The colonial fleet was in ruins. Traffic between the colonies was at a standstill, Fuel reserves were gone, and production lines were stopped. He knew he had no choice the 13rs had the colonies over a barrel and he knew it.

Sighing Nagala stood and walked into the CIC. "Get me the Enterprise."

"This is the Enterprise, General O'Neill speaking."

"General O'Neill this is Admiral Nagala On behalf of the 12 Tribes of Kobal, I accept the conditions of our surrender."

Three hours later Colonel Ian Davidson, the Commander of the Odyssey when the Terran-Colonial war started, accepted the surrender of the Tribes of Kobal on behalf of the Terran Federation.

After the colonies signed their surrender, the Battlestar returned to its home system. Once they were within their borders, a network of disrupter satellites were placed around the Cyrannus system, and within the systems stars. Together the satellites stop all FTL Jump travel with the Cyrannus system and a light year surrounding them. The satellites also form a sensor network allowing the Terran's to monitor the system and form a blockade. The network is powerful enough to scan through a Lantean cloak.

(January 2013)

Sitting in a studio High Chancellor Daniel Jackson of the Terran Federation sat getting ready for what was to hopefully become a regular event. Since becoming High Chancellor 1 month ago Daniel Jackson decided to take a page from US president FDR and gave his version of a Fireside Chat once a month. This month would be the first.

"Hello everyone. Thank you for tuning in tonight for a fireside chat. I'll go over our accomplishment over the last few months then start on our goals for this year.

"Altaris has now has 1,000,000 permanent citizens and Vis Uban now has over 50,300,000 permanent residents. Also the Commercial center on Vis Uban is now up and running bringing trade in from all over the Galaxy. With the start of Space station 3's construction we anticipate Vis Uban will become the Commercial Heart of the Galaxy once she is complete.

"With the anticipated arrival of the Terran City ship New Moscow at Aries colony. She has renamed herself to go by the name of the City ship. Aries is now the name of the Fortress and shipyards. New Moscow has now reached a population of 48,000,000 citizens and can build over 200 ships per year. Aries shipyard has begun building a fleet of cruise ships move colonists from one planet to another and has 75 built. The Terran City Ship Columbus is planned to arrive at the Omega Next year in June.

"The planet Hanaka is now being colonized and we anticipate 2,000 of the Class B Felger towers to be on site at the end of the year.

"Now onto the Pegasus Galaxy. Lantea has 45,000,000 colonists and has a Home World Defense fleet with a Space Station under construction. The third City Ship has landed on Athos and has 1,200,000 civilian and military personnel.

"Now I would like to say a huge thank you to our fantastic military personal that has driven to Wraith to near extinction. Congratulations everyone. With the intelligence provided by one of our sources we have determined that the Wraith only has 4 hive ships left and fewer than 50 cruisers.

"Lastly I would like to say that using Alteran Technology. A way was found to prolong the time we have until Yellowstone erupts. Using a miniaturized Stargate we can reduce the pressure inside the magma chambers. However we cannot prevent the eruption. We are only buying more time. Estimates give us 13 years until the eruption.

"Also thanks to the work Of Dr. Rodney McKay and General Samantha Carter we are able to house an astounding 10,000 families off of earth a day. Together they created a design using Shape-memory fabrics to create prefabricated houses. A single factory can create 10,000 houses a day."

Daniel Jackson sat back after he finished the he speach. He felt horrible. Even though their was now plenty of room offworld. Even though they should be able to move 233,299,200 people off of Earth per year. They would still not be able to get enough people off of Earth in time. Daniel Jackson finally understood how General George Hammond felt all of those years. Looking back at the papers in front of him Daniel Jackson; former ascended, High Chancellor of the Terran Federation, The man who opened the doors for Earths entry to the galaxy, A man who could stare down an Ori sat back and wept.

In the year 2015, the Tau'ri went back to war. Using captured and reversed engineered, First generation; Goa'uld technology the Cylons attacked the Terran Federation. Seven Hundred Cylon Basestars upgraded with Naquadah reactors, shields, plasma bolt weapons, and Hyperdrives. The Cylons started the attack on the planet Columbus. Seconds after arriving over 4,000 missiles were launched at the defending fleet. The defensive systems on the Satellite network self-activated and started shooting down the missiles. However, there was not enough time to shoot them all down. Close to 3,000 missiles hit the defending fleet shields. Only the automated survival systems on the Ships saved the lives of the crews.

With the defensive fleet destroyed, the Cylons began attacking the City. Missiles and plasma bolts flew down, impacting the City-Ships shields. Bio-casualties were light as the City-Ship was still the main home of the colony.

Columbus fired back at the Cylon armada, APB's and TIC's were firing constantly. But the massive amount of energy bolts being fired at the City collided with the Terran weapons, preventing any weapon blasts from hitting the Cylons. Within ten minutes, the Cities Governor ordered weapon silence and diverted all power to shields.

Fifteen minutes later; 20 Border Patrol Groups, 30 Combat groups, and 10 Long-term combat Groups arrived in the system, 880 Ships. As the Ships were decelerating from hyperspace, they fired on the Cylon Armada. The Cylons quickly changed targets and began firing on the Terran fleet. Even with the technological and numerical advantages that the Terran's have over the Cylons the battle was costly.

Ten minutes into the fight, the Cylons lost over 300 ships while the Terran's lost 100. Once the Cylons fire was redirected to the Terran Navy, The City-Ship was able to recharge their shields. Once the shields were recharged, they opened fire with their drones. As the 200,000 drones were fired from the surface, Cylon Armada was destroyed in moments.

"Ok everyone what can we do? We need options." High Chancellor Daniel Jackson, now elected for a second term, asked his advisors.

"We can't face them head on. We can't redirect any ships from their current tasks. We are still not able to get everyone off Earth in time. My recommendation is to use Hyperspace missiles to destroy mines and shipyards, while increasing the Satellites point defenses." Major General Samantha Carter Commander-in-Chief of Aries Base told her longtime friend.

"I agree with Sam. We need to focus on getting people off of Earth. We can slow down on the evacuation to build a few more Warships. We need to get people off of Earth, that has to be our priority." Major General Jack O'Neill Commander of Earths space forces.

"Teal'c, what can the Jaffa do against the Cylons?" Jackson

"We will do all we can against them. Our entire fleet has been upgraded with the advances made by Anubis and Baal. And we are able to bring 7 Ha'tak online a day with the androids we are employing from the Altairans."

"About those. Are we sure that the Cylons can't hack them? They are both Robots." Jack

"Yes," Elizabeth Weir the representative of all synthetic life in the Terran Federation spoke up. "All androids have the most advanced encryption algorithms possible from Asgard, Lantean, and Asuran computer sources. And each android creates their own encryption key. My encryption key is known only to me. While the other nine Asurans key is known only to them.

And each new sentient android is based on the personality of the former Asurans. Essentially it is a machine version of reproduction. This allows for the androids to defend themselves against cyber-attacks in an intelligent manner increasing our resistance against any type of cyber-attacks." Counselor Weir said with some heat. Although she did not willingly become an Asuran she took to her new existence with all that she had. And never let anyone degrade them.

"What about the factories at P3S-452, how are they working out" Daniel asked Sam

"They are working well. The self-expanding nature of the dry-factory will have the system online in another week. Once it is done we will be able to build the most expensive of our fleet's components at an incredible rate cutting construction time of most of the ships by half." Carter explained.

Based on the principal of the Felger Towers. The new factory was dedicated to the building of the most time consuming parts of a ship. Namely; Hyperdrives, reactors, shield generators, computer cores, and power conduits. This new factory was placed inside the debris fields of P3S-452 and was inaccessible by ship. The only way to the factory was to use an Alteran transport beam through a Stargate. Even the Stargate they use is incompatible with a normal Stargate.

Based on the Mini Stargate built by Orlin in 2001. The gate was only 3 feet in diameter there for rendering the ability to move between the Mini Stargate and a traditional gate impractical. With the addition of a gate shield entrance through the Stargate was impossible. Protecting the Factory was a jump drive disruptor and an Ancient City ship shield, identical to Atlantis'. The factory was powered by 3 ZPM's and 2 Subspace Capacitors. The factory could move with a Fold Drive for short hops and a Lantean Stardrive for intergalactic journeys.

"I read the plans for that factory you designed with Lt. Hailey. They look very promising. I would like more to be built and used to produce the more dangerous components for the ships." Jack told the others

"I agree with that. I trust the security of our shipyards. However if we are able to make them more secure by hiding the factories for the more advanced technologies I would sign off on it immediately." Daniel told Jack

"Good I was about to ask for you to sign off on the construction of 6 more of the Factories. I plan to send them to asteroid fields in both Pegasus and Avalon."

"Sounds good to me. Now back to the Cylons. Do we know where they are?"

"Yes, we have the location of their mines and shipyards. We got those locations using memory recall devices from their Humanoid models." Agent Malcolm Barrett head of the Terran intelligence division told the group. "If we act quickly we can destroy them. Another point of worry is these." Malcolm pressed a button and a picture of a ship popped up on a computer screen. "This is what the Cylons call a Resurrection ship. When any kind of Cylon dies their mind is downloaded to this ship and their mind is uploaded to a new body. This does for centurions, fighters, base ships, and the humanoid models. This gives them an edge because the gain the experience of that fatal mistake that we can't learn from."

"So we need to destroy those ships quickly." Jack asked "How can we do that?"

"With these." Malcolm brought up another slide "This is the SR-309 Stealth ship. Armed with 2 PP-001s the ship can defend itself in a pinch. However the defining features are its stealth systems. Using a Lantean cloak and her silent running features the ship will be undetectable by even Atlantis's sensors. In addition to the best sensor suite we can cram onto the ship nothing will be hidden from us.

The largest problem we had with stealth ship up till now was a way to get into an area undetected. Because let's face it hyperspace windows are rather obvious. So we placed a miniaturized Fold drive on the ship in addition to the Jumper Hyperdrive that Dr. McKay designed in 2006. However this version is stable."

Letting the ships abilities sink in Malcolm began again "I intend to attach a Naquadah Potassium warhead to the hard points and use the Fold drive to get close to solar system with the resurrection ships. Then using sublight get to the resurrection ship and blow it to hell."

"It's a good plan but what about when the Cylons realize what you are doing and move the Resurrection ships?" Daniel asked "And what will build the Ships?"

"That is why I need to attack every Resurrection Ship at once. To prevent the Cylons from moving them. And I think we should be able to repurpose a few 303 slips to build the 309."

"Ok, I'll approve the mission. Now do we know how the Cylons gained access to Goa'uld technology?"

"Yes, they found an Al'kesh adrift in space a few years ago. According to the data they learned from the computer it belonged to a minor Goa'uld from before the fall of Ra. As you know in his time Ra was the most advanced of the system lords. When he fell his technology fell into the hands of the rest of the Goa'uld Empire.

"Despite only having first age technology, with the massive fleet the Cylons have access to they are able destroy our ships with enough time." Jack then turned to Teal'c after Malcolm finished speaking

"Teal'c you need to convince Bra'tak to give the order that all Ha'tak are to self-destruct rather than allow the Cylons to capture it. If they get their hands on sixth age technology." Jack shook his head not needing to say how dangerous the Cylons would be. "We already gave the order for our ships to self destruct if their are no other options."

"I understand O'Neill. I will speak to Bra'tak and ensure that the order is given. I also have been told that a new weapon is being issued to the Jaffa. A plasma Rifle with the same rate of fire as Anubis's plasma repeaters placed in the form of an AK-47. A smaller version is a pistol with a 13in blade on the bottom for close quarter combat." Teal'c suddenly had a feral grin on his face. "I have personally tested the weapons they are formidable."

When the meeting ended General Carter had Aries begin work on the 308 for the intelligence department. Carter also placed another five factory cores in Queue on Aries.

Two days later, every Terran colony was reinforced with an additional 300 Satellite defenses. The new satellites had double the AEPC, 80 cannons. They also had self-repair systems using MEC's to replace damaged components. The defense grids were also cloaked at all times and constantly changing position. These defense boosts went to the Planets Columbus, Aries, Vis Uban, New Paris, New Venice, New Rome, and New Athens.


	9. Chapter 9

Within a week of the attack on the resurrection ships reports came from around the galaxy, Cylons were attacking every world they could reach. Despite the limited technology available to the Cylons they were still causing massive damage with numbers.

For the next year, the increase in Cylon attacks caused the FJN, the Terran Federation, Hebridian, and Tok'Ra to send fleets of ships across the galaxy. The Terran's reactivated the Asgard Hyperspace Scanning Network. But it lost its effectiveness after the Cylons stopped using their Hyperdrives and switched back to FTL jumps. This drastically reduced the Cylons ability to attack human worlds; instead, they began attacking through the Stargate network. Because world that the Terran's defended was given the FTL jump jamming device.

In response to the Stargate attacks, native populations across the galaxy began seeking protection from the FJN, Galarans, Langarans, and Orbanians. These four races worked together and opened their worlds to the people of the galaxy and offered them protection from the Cylons. While the TF (Terran Federation) could not handle any more people on their worlds due to the Evacuation of Earth they instead fortified the worlds where the refugees went with their defense Satellites. The worlds protected by the Protected Planets Treaty also accepted refuges, as the Terran's already fortified them.

Despite being at war with the Cylons, the Terran's did not stop expanding. By the end of 2016, Earth had seven colonies in the Milky Way; Aries, Vis Uban, Columbus, New Rome, New Paris, New Venice, and New Athens. Colonies were being planned for Tollana and Hanka once the defenses were completed. When the City Ships were finished construction on Mars, they landed on Earth where supplies and people moved aboard. When finished being loaded the city left for its new home.

In Pegasus, TF had Atlantis, Athos, and Altum sIMIUS. Altum sIMIUS is Latin for Winged Monkeys; the entire planet is a nature preserve. Animals from Earth that are Extinct or Nearly Extinct are cloned and placed on the planet to repopulate the species. It was a surprise for the people studying the Asgard Core that hidden deep inside the Database were DNA samples for hundreds of species of Animals that had been extinct on Earth for hundreds of years. People that live on the planet, live only on the City Ship in the planets ocean.The Terran federation has 1,457,250,240 citizens living outside of Sol, in both the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies.

In light of the increased Cylon attacks and the need to move large numbers of troops, a new class of ship was built. The TC-308 is a full mile long, 400 meters high, and 700 wide. The 308 has a dedicated crew of 20 men and able to carry 5000 troops plus equipment and land vehicles. The 308 is lightly armed; 5 TIC, 1 Dorsal and 1 Ventral PC-010 , and 250 AEPC. However, she has some of the most powerful shields in the fleet.

The 308 only takes 3 months to construct. The troops being carried in the TC-308 are the latest generation of Super Soldier. They march into battle inside a massive armor suit powered by 3 Power Crystals. The armor looks identical to the armor used in the movie Avatar. Except the gun is an PP-002, a small forward facing shield, and a inertial propulsion drive for orbital insertion and retreat.

The first batch of 4 308's was built just in time for the largest attack by the Cylons yet. The Cylons launched two corresponding attacks on Arkhana and Chulak. Eight Hundred BaseStars attacked both planets. The planet Arkhana was a newer refuge planet with over 70,000 people on it. In addition to the refuges, Arkhana is also within striking distance of Earth and its colonies.

When the Cylons arrived inside the system the defenses opened fire, 400 satellites all fired their OEB's at once. Surprisingly, these BaseStars were able to survive and/or dodge the shots. When the satellites detected the survival of the BaseStars that were hit they sent an automated message to Earth. Within an hour, a fleet of 15 Long-term combat groups, 15 combat groups, and an incomplete landing group were launched to Arkhana. When the fleet arrived the 308's used its FTL jump drive to enter the atmosphere where they began deploying their troops. Twenty thousand troops were beamed down and engaged the Cylon ground forces.

On the ground the first Mech Troopers stood on a hill looking over the battle. Quickly taking stock of the situation the Mech's opened fire at the Cylons. At the ranger they were at the Mech's were at the outer range of their weapons. However the shots were accurate and fried Cylon after Cylon.

In moments the Cylons returned fire at the Mech's and fired their wrist cannons at the Terran Troops. Most of the Bullets hit the shields being generated by the Terrans however some of the Mech's lost shields due to multiple impacts of Cylon RPG's. When the shields fell the Trinium armor was able to hold back many of the bullets until the armor was breached, causing the delicate innards of the Mech to fail.

60 of the 20,000 Mech's were brought offline and beamed back to their 308 for repairs inside the first 10 minutes. Seeing their brothers and sisters in arms being evacuated caused the soldiers to remember their basic training and began to spread out and fall into their established routines. Once back in their practiced behavior the tide of the battle turned back into the Terran's favor. Using their advantages to their favor the Cylons began to fall.

The largest problem the Terrans faced was overheating of the PP-002. The version they had was not built for the constant stress they were under. The designers of the Mech's placed a safety feature inside the 002 to lock the gun to semi-automatic fire. This allows for the cooling system to take effect. However in an emergency the operator could override the safety allowing for full automatic. Most of the troops overrode the safety early in the battle.

To compensate the 308's began beaming down fresh 002's to replace the overheating weapons being used by the Troops on the ground. Discovering what was being done the Cylons activated a magnetic jamming field stopping the transporters. Deciding to end the fight now. The Terran commander ordered an orbital strike on the Cylon command post.

In minutes 23 Banshees entered the atmosphere from orbit and bombarded the command center with Fuel Air bombs. Then did a supersonic low altitude flyover of the Cylon position. The gas explosion and the Sonic Boom destroyed thousands of Centurions and obliterated the Cylon lines.

Moving into position the Terran's charged the Cylons firing constantly. Hundreds of Mech Troopers used the blade on the bottom of the PP-002.

Master Sergeant Ronald Greer was running. His weapon had overheated and was now useless as a gun. Ducking behind a wall his Mech, Greer saw a squadron of Toasters herding a group of Civilians to a wall and forming a firing line. Quickly scouting the civilians Greer was incensed to see 40 of the 83 civilians we children.

Standing up Greer grabbed his gun and decided to use the blade. Needing speed over stealth Greer charged. Swinging his Gun the blade tore through the first Centurion from head to foot. Turning his upper body the blade cut the arm off a second toaster, just before his mechanical fist impacted the head going right through. As the Cylon was falling Greer turned around, only for the last 6 Cylons opened fire at him.

Normally Greer would be dead right now. Except his Mech was not powering his gun, so his shields were much stronger than normal. Bringing his gun up Greer ran forward making a good impression of the Hulk. Swinging his gun Left and right letting his shields soak up damage. Finally his gun could take more punishment and snapped. Seeing his gun was now beyond useless. He used it as a projectile and sent it through a centurion leaving one behind.

Drawing his oversized K-Bar knife Greer faced off the last Cylon. Out of Ammo the Cylon switched to its blades. Leaping onto Greer's back the Cylon tried to find purchase on the Mech. However the designers anticipated this and gave the back of the Mech as much armor as the front. Greer tried to grab the Cylon but it was too agile. Seeing scratched appear on the transparent armor Greer decided enough was enough and fell onto his back crushing the Cylon beneath his Mech.

Standing back up, Greer saw that the battle was over and requested a beam up after he grabbed the remains of his gun. After the battle Greer's gun camera footage was reviewed to find out how he destroyed his gun. That was how Greer was given the call sign_ Hulk_.

In space, the two Armadas were shooting everything they had at each other. After the 305's scanned Cylon ships, it was discovered they the BaseStars had shielding equal to an Anubis upgraded Ha'tak. As the battle continued, the Cylons began losing ground. At the ranges the battle taking place, there was not enough room for the BaseStars to enter hyperspace. And their FTL Jump drives were inoperative due to the 305's generating the disruptor field.

At the 15 minute mark, 100 of the surviving 300 BaseStars fired on a single 306 destroying it. With the 306 destroyed, there was enough room for the BaseStars to use their Hyperdrive. 270 out of 800 BaseStars were able to escape.

The battle over Chulak was another matter entirely. Unlike the Cylons the FJN was not able to upgrade their entire fleet. This left Chulak with only 10 Ha'tak in orbit of the planet with technology equal to Ra's before his death. Two hours after the attack began 40 - 5th Age Ha'tak , and 30 Terran combat groups. After half an hour of fighting, 30 - 305's and 10 - 306's from Arkhana arrived at Chulak. Even with the 40 additional ships, the Allied fleet was losing the battle.

The mood changed when Five Colonial Ships arrived at the Battle.

"General Mitchell. Five Colonial Battlestars have just jumped in on the far side of the Cylon Fleet. Their Mercuries General. But they have a massive Power signature." Major Haley reported from her station controlling the weapons systems of the F-305 Yeo-seot.

"Oh great. Major Marks contact the Flying Dutchman. Tell Colonel Dax to destroy those ships." General Cameron Mitchell ordered "We so dont have time to deal with the COlonials at the moment."

"General the Colonials are targeting their weapons on the Cylons." The Major was hoping the they had an unlikely ally in this fight. "General their firing some sort of Electron Beam at the Cylons.

(CIC, Battlestar Vanquisher, Chulak)

"Launch Vipers" Admiral Kara Adama ordered her Fleet. "Target the Cylons with the Electron Ram. Arm the Hyas cannons. Order the Fleet to target the Cylons central axis. Navigation set coordinates to the center of the Cylon formation and plot the jump." KAra said from the heart of the CIC already planning the next 15 moves for the battle

"Vipers launched, orders relayed. Admiral the Cylon raiders are moving to intercept our vipers." Specialist Boxey reported to Admiral Adama.

"Sir, we had the jump plotted." The Tactical Officer replied "And Battlestar 125 has fired its electron Ram. The Cylon shields have dropped by 10 percent." The officer said with a grin.

"Good. Execute Jump. Fire as soon as the jump is complete." Moments later the crew felt the effects of an FLT jump. A second later the jump was complete and the ship shuddered as the heavy weapon turrets fired on the Cylons. The ship shook even more as the Experimental Plasma Cannons fired towards the Cylons.

The Cylons had needed to split their forces. Many were now allowing the emotions that they tried to deny overrule their common sense. Rather the focus on the greater threat, the Terrans, they were focusing on the Colonials because of their hatred.

With their focus split the Cylons were losing ground. Admiral Adama ordered her ship back to the Colonial lines. The Colonial weapons were powerful and were damaging the Cylon shields but their new weapons were failing. Unlike their other technology that was far more robust the Electron Ram and Plasma Cannons were overheating.

"Admiral, were losing power to the Plasma Cannon. And the shielding for the Electron Ram is failing. Without those we will be unable to penetrate the Cylon shielding."

"Alright prepare to jump." Admiral Adama said smiling to herself. The fleet of 9 ships had destroyed 22 Cylon ships. She grinned the Colonial ships were still superior to the Cylons. "Take that you Fraking Toasters."

(WarRoom, F-305, Yeo-seot)

General Mitchell was looking over the sensor reports of the Colonial ships abilities. He was truly impressed. He knew that with the supspace sensors that the core technician detected that they could jump massive distances now. Even surpassing the speed of their Asgard Hyperdrives for short distances.

"Major Haley, do we know where the Colonial Ships headed?" General Mitchell asked after the fleet was in hyperspace.

"Im sorry sir, but our sensors were operating on low power due to the battle. They jumped beyond sensor range." Mitchell nodded expecting that.

"Well at least we know of their capabilities. Prepare a report for General O'Neill." Major Haley nodded and got to work. Chulak may be lost but they had a chance.

A/N

I know some of you will be upset at the shot length of the Cylon war and the LAck of information on the Colony at Kobol. However the Cylon war will be the entirety of the Sequel "Test of Time". Considering the Sequel is a planned 35 Chapters there is little reason to complain.

For those wondering the name of Camerons F-305 is a number in a language I don't remember. I think it is six.


	10. Chapter 10

The year was October 2018; the Cylons launched the battle that spelled the end of the War. Seven hundred Cylon ships attacked Vis Uban. Vis Uban has a permanent defense force of; 14 303's, 10 304's, 2 305's and 306's and DG of 400 satellites. Additionally Vis Uban is one of the staging areas for the Terran defense fleet in the Milky Way galaxy. Seven combat, 8 border, and 2 long-term combat groups are in orbit of Vis Uban. However, the deciding factor was something else entirely. The first group of three space stations was completed. Earth, Vis Uban, and Asuras were the first to have a space station constructed.

In geo-synchronous orbit of Vis Uban were 150 APB's, 275 TIC'c, 1,000,000 drones, 2 OEB, and 1,000 302's and 1,400 Banshee's. This does not include the fact that Vis Uban is a Lantean city ship, adding another 2,000,000 drones and two surface to space OEB's to the fight.

When the Cylons arrived, they were met with 4,000 drones piercing their hulls. To make things worse for the Cylons, their ships shared hyperspace conduits. Ships were crashing into the debris of destroyed comrades. When the battle was over 10 303's were lost as well as 13 satellites, 3 304's and 1 306. Six hundred and thirty of the Cylon ships were destroyed.

For the next year, the Cylons left the TF well enough alone. However, they were not left alone. The FJN retook Chulak. Using cloaked scout groups the TF, collected information on the Cylons tracking ships and locating mines and shipwrights.

The TF also placed City ships on Lantea and new Athens in Pegasus while colonizing New Paris and New Venice in Milky Way. These four Colonies added 800,000 colonists bringing up Earths Colonist population to 2,312,145,313 Colonists Living in Earths Colonies.

The year was 2019, the TF was about to launch the craziest attack that they ever conceived of. Twelve Long-Term combat groups left the staging area around Kheb. For an hour, the fleet was in hyperspace before they reached their target, The Cylon Colony. When they arrived, 20 purpose built 305's fired their primary weapon.

Built along the spine of the entire ship in a double helix were two particle accelerators. As the particles built up speed, Anti-Matter was created. Once the particles reached sufficient numbers, the Anti-Matter streams met and were fired at 99.999999% C. The Anti-Matter was held at the core of a tightly focused beam of hyper-energetic plasma.

When the 20 AMC blasts impacted the shields of the Cylon Colony all hell broke loose. The plasma beam was held back for the fraction of a second it took for the anti-matter to impact the shield. When the Anti-Matter hit both the Matter and Antimatter mutually destroy each other. The detonation flash overwhelmed the polarized and dimmed windows of the entire fleet. The cannons were nicknamed, The Finger of God, by the Terran crews after watching the explosion.

The secondary shields of the Colony held back the blast saving the colony. But the explosion was powerful enough to melt the weapons and armor of the Colony and destroy any ship within 200,000 kilometers of the flash site. What started out as 5,000 Cylon ships was dropped down to 2000 in a second.

Seconds after the beams hit the Colony jumped away. The colony is able to overpower the Fold disrupter enabling it to escape. However, the base ships are not. With three thousand Cylon ships destroyed and another 2 thousand attempting to surround the Terran ships, the 305B variant switched their AMC from bombard to pulse mode. Pulse mode shoots bolts of anti-matter surrounded a shell of highly magnetic plasma which acted as a containment field. Rather than a constant beam.

While the 305B' fired AMC rounds, the rest of the fleet fired TIC's and APB's at the Cylon Armada. Despite being outnumbered, the Terran fleet won the battle. The initial salve drained the shields of the Cylon fleet and caused massive damage to their surviving ships.

Within ten minutes, it was obvious that the Cylon's had lost. It later was determined that the Anti-Matter explosion created massive amounts of radiation that Cylon technology and biology were highly sensitive to. The initial blast of the AMC produced enough radiation to destroy every Cylon near the colony. The Colony only survived due to their heavy shielding that the BaseStars were unable to match.

After the battle it was decided that no vessels but the 305b would be given the AMC weapons. They were simply too dangerous.

The next year, 2020, a single Cylon BaseStar arrived in orbit of Vis Uban requesting a cease fire. As part of the terms of surrender, the Cylon's abandoned the worlds they captured from the FJN and other races. After the ceasefire was signed, the Cylon's took their remaining fleet of 100 Basestars, their colony, and resurrection hub and left the galaxy. The last scans of their direction and speed indicated that they would arrive in the Andromeda galaxy in 61 years. General Jack O'Neill words when he was told were "I hope our grandchildren do not have to fight our war because we did not finish the Job."

In 2020 the next 3 space stations were finished giving Earth - 2, Atlantis - 1, Asura - 1, Aries - 1, and Vis Uban - 1 station. When those finished the ships building the stations went to build Mk3 Felger towers able to hold 24,000 people.

Everyone knew that the evacuation would not finish in time. Even with the Jaffa trying to accepting people onto their worlds Earth would not be evacuated in time. By September 19, 2020 Earth still had 4,902,027,840 living on the planet. Sixty Eight Percent of Earth's population now lived on 19 Planets; Atlantis, New Moscow/Aries, Asura, Luna, Mars, Columbus, New Anchorage, Hanka, New Athens, New London, New Tokyo, New Rome, New Paris, New Venice, Athos, Altum sIMIUS, New Sydney, Vis Uban.

A year after the Cylon retreat, 4 305b entered colonial space and entered orbit of Caprica. For a week, the diplomatic team and the Colonial president spoke about the past 11 years. Apparently, after the war ended the younger generation took control of the government.

For six years, the Colonies went through a civil war until order was reestablished under Grand Admiral William Adama who led an attack on the last of the fanatic strongholds on Aquaria.

However nothing worked like the dreamers hoped. The Colonial's hated the Terrans. The 12 Tribes of Kobol had 26.35 Billion citizens before the war. When the Colonial surrender was signed 1,500,000,000 people had been killed as a result of the EMP bombs.

During the meeting the four ships received word The Yellowstone Super Volcano just erupted. The ash was spreading. Killing any unprotected life left on the planet. A believed 2,594,573,795 people were still on Earth when the volcano Erupted. Despite the best efforts of the Terrans, Jaffa, Tok'ra, and Even some Colonial ships trying to evacuate Earth. 1,850,570,000 people were confirmed to have been killed by the eruption. 1,744,003,795 lived do the shields installed on certain cities protecting people from the elements.

Despite the Colonials trying to help save Terran lives when the Super Volcano Erupted , Earth was well liked by the majority of the Galaxy. And, as the Nation that necessitated the evacuation of Earth, the Home world of Humanity. The Colonials were close to hated by the same majority of the galaxy.

Even with Asgard and Ancient Technology working to clean Earth's atmosphere it took 17 years to clean the sky and rebuild the Ozone Layer. By the Year 2038 Earth's sky was again clean. By 2039 the land was clean of dead foliage. By 2040 City Ships were landing in Earth's oceans.

In 2045; 1,000,000,000 People were living on Earth again. In 2047 Atlantis was flown to Earth and was once again her Capitol. And Terran population was back to 8,000,000,000 due to immigration and births to Earth Natives.

In 2050, all of Earth's Land Based Major Cities were rebuilt and were Energy was being provided by 1_ perfected_ Arcturus Reactor.

In 2060 The Colonials were traveling the Galaxy. They managed to build, on their own, a hyperspace engine. During those 50 years of exile the Colonials learned to create their own Plasma weapons and shields. And they tripled the effectiveness of their Armor. With the destruction of the Cylon the Colonials relearned everything they knew from before the first Cylon War and went beyond it. Most races were still cool towards the Colonials but the hatred had faded.

2089 The Cylons Returned to the Milky Way Galaxy. Only this time they were different. This time they came for…

A/N

And that is the End of Ideals of Life. I am working on the Sequel, Test of Time. But i am only half way finished with the first draft. Thank-you all of you who reviewed. All were appreciated, even the negative reviews. I have a link to a specs page on my profile and a forum where I answer reviews or questions.

Specs: ht - tps - :/docs - . - google - . - com/document/d/16zqe0YH8VwUWARaGBFIYh-wPZOfipJJFfi lVm1cGQdc/edit?usp=sharing


	11. Information and Sequel updates

I don't own Stargate Sg1 or Battlestar Galactica. The main inspiration to write this story was reading Bob Regents story 'Reunions are a *****'. However many stories have influenced my writing and I cannot list them all simply because I can not remember every story I have read on this site that has influenced me.

Thank you to everyone who read my story and especially to everyone who reviewed. I am working on a remix of Ideals and the sequel 'Test of Time'. I have decided to split the sequel in half. So right now I am expanding on the rough draft. Updates on the status of Test of Time will be posted on my Forum. www - . - fanfiction - . - net/topic/140222/95440816/1/An-answer-to-Reviews

Once again the Ship specs can be found at : Ht - tps - :/ / - w w w .docs . google document/d/16zqe0YH8VwUWARaGBFIYh-wPZOfipJJFfilVm1 cGQdc/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
